los generales del Caos
by perses19
Summary: La guerra mas difícil se aproxima al olimpo, y su heroe mas importante desapareció hace 500 años, cuando la ezperanza estaba perdida lady Caos llega con refuerzos sus doce generales
1. PROLOGO

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN, ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE VENIA RONDANDO EN MI CABEZA POR UN LARGO TIEMPO, NO QUISE PONERLO EN CROSSOVER PORQUE EN REALIDAD SOLO VOY A TOMAR UN PERSONAJE O DOS DE OTRA SERIE. LOS DEMÁS SERÁN O PERSONAJES MIOS O DE LA SERIE DE PERCY JACKSON.**

**COMENTEN SERIA BASTANTE AGRADABLE SABER LO QUE PIENSAN. TODO COMENTARIO SERA TOMADO EN CUANTA SOLO QUE SIN OFENSAS POR FAVOR**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Un hombre mira en algún lugar lejos de los que lo puedan ver, se siente triste por las personas que tendrán que sufrir, pero sabe que así es la guerra solo los más fuertes sobreviven y los más débiles perecen. Él lo savia por experiencia.<p>

Se preguntaba como avía llegado hay, su vieja casa, donde conoció la dicha, el amor y la pasión pero también encontró el dolor, la traición y la desesperación.

Un hombre que tuvo todo, gloria. Amor y aprecio. Pero todo eso lo perdió hace mucho tiempo, ya no siente el dolor que sentía antes, no ya no, tampoco es ira pues con el Caos había visto lo que la ira puede hacer a la cordura de un hombre y el juro no sucumbir ante este sentimiento.

El siente tristeza, pero sabe que no puede recuperar lo que tuvo, pues la traición es algo que nunca se perdona, el dolor al que tuvo que someterse por las personas que juraban que estarían hay para él, las mismas personas que le dieron la espalda cuando él estuvo hay para cada uno de ellos.

Recordó con dolor como esa persona que juraba que estaría con él lo engaño, pero después de mucho tiempo comprendió que después del trauma que tuvo que someterse no pudo seguir, tal vez se rompió y no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con ese lugar. El Tártaro.

No fue un engaño a su relación pues no era idiota, fue una traición a las promesas de no abandonar, comprendió que el dolor era mucho, no la culpaba ya. Cosa que hizo que tampoco se arrepintiera de haberse ido de ese lugar, las personas ya no lo querían era bastante obvio, se rompió, él sabe que lo hizo, cada vez que alguien le dio la espalda, que no querían saber de él, cuándo había sido el que los salvo en las guerras y en la batalla.

_Flashback Flashback Flashback_

_Percy Jackson estaba en su cabaña, la guerra contra Gea había terminado, las pesadillas lo estaban persiguiendo, los horrores que tuvo que vivir para poder salir de la fosa, él sabe que si hubiera estado solo no lo hubiera logrado, estuvo con Annabeth._

_Annabeth. Pensó con dolor_

_Ella tenía las mismas pesadillas posiblemente peor pues había enfrentado a él origen del miedo de todo hijo de Atenea y salió viva, las pesadillas los habían distanciado un poco el la seguía amando pero ya no se miraban y cuando estaban juntos el notaba que ella lo miraba con terror en sus ojos, ya no hablaban como lo hacían antes._

_Un día Annabeth se me acerco. –Percy tenemos que hablar te espero en la playa a las 3:00.- Dijo un poco temerosa como si la pudiera lastimar._

_-Claro yo te veo hay listilla. -Dijo Percy y se acercó para darle un beso, ella volteo la cara, sentido que el corazón le dolía._

_Cuando llego a la playa ya estaba ahí, llevaba pantalones cortos y su camisa del campamento pero también se podía notar las ojeras y el poco brillo en sus ojos._

_-Percy lo siento pero creo que tenemos que terminar esta relación ya no es lo mismo ya no te amo lo siento.- Dijo ella con una voz temerosa._

_Una amargura se pasó por su boca al escuchar esas palabras, se sintió traicionado, ella había jurado que no lo dejaría y aquí está diciendo que ya no lo ama._

_-Porque? Es alguien más verdad.- dijo ya un poco enojado_

_-No, no es alguien más. Ya no puedo continuar con esto porque cada vez que te miro solo veo el tártaro, cada vez que siento tu toque solo recuerdo el dolor, tus brazos que antes me reconfortaban ahora solo me dan terror, tus besos solo me llevan a mas pesadillas ya no puedo lo siento.- Dijo sollozando y se fue dejándolo hay con el alma destrozada._

_Y lloro, lloro como un niño, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Los mares azotaban de una manera bestial a la costa, una tormenta se arremolinó a su alrededor y causaron una destrucción sin igual, mientras el hijo del dios de los mares desataba su ira, su dolor y su tristeza._

_El campamento sintió un gran poder y Quirón pensó que algo había hecho enfadar a Poseidón. Fue una noches triste cuando se descubrió que el causante de la destrucción de más de la mitad del campamento era el que los había salvado tantas veces y se sintió un pesar al enterarse de la causa del dolor de dicho héroe. _

_Los campistas se distanciaron muchos, sus amigos más cercanos ya no lo miraban igual, se fueron uno a uno._

_Se acercó a Travis Stoll uno de los hermanos hijos de Hermes._

_-Hola Travis como estas?.- dijo Percy_

_-Hola…. Percy qu q que sorpresa no te había visto.- dijo algo nervioso _

_-Yo te vi en el comedor esta mañana.- contesto Percy_

_- Si no me di cuenta. Oye tengo que irme Kate me está esperando_

_Lo siento nos vemos después._

_-claro yo te miro.-contesto Percy un poco deprimido._

_La que una vez había sido su casa ahora era un lugar en el que no era querido y lo que le termino por partir era que corazón fue que las mismas personas por las que había arriesgado su vida para proteger ya no lo querían cerca._

_Fin del Flashback._

Todo era tan doloroso de recordar pues puede que ya había perdonado a todos por dejarlo en uno de sus momentos de más necesidad. pero le seguía doliendo cuando pensaba en todos pero sobre todos Annabeth.

Como estará viviendo, que será de su vida, encontró a alguien que no le diera el dolor que él le ofrecía, esperaba que sí.

-deja de atormentarte Perseo, tanto tu como yo sabemos que una vez que inicie podrás encontrar todas las respuestas que buscas.-dijo una voz que reconocía muy bien.

_Flashback Flashback Flashback_

_-Todos están reunidos aquí porque una gran amenaza está a punto de iniciar.-dijo la señora Caos._

_-de que se trata.- pregunto Perseo_

_- una guerra en la tierra, Cronos se alió con su madre Gea y hay indicios de que Urano también estas involucrado._

_Se me helo la sangre yo savia de lo que son capases por separado, pero juntos podrían ser un problema._

_-quien ira a la tierra.- pregunto Isfo de Aries. Pues en la sala estaba reunidos los doce generales del ejército del caos._

_Todos…_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Yo lo sé pero estoy nervioso de como reaccionaran cuando se enteren que he vuelto.-dijo Perseo

-No lo sé, pero no encontraras nada viendo desde lejos, solo consentrate en lo que viene porque te lo digo por mis cientos de años de servicio a Lady Caos, nunca se reunieron para una guerra a los doce generales, lo que viene va a ser importante.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo me fui de aquí, de cómo me uní a este ejército….

_Flashback Flashback Flashback_

_Hoy era el día en el que los dioses entregarían el premio por ganar la guerra gigante._

_-levántense héroes, todos están aquí porque hemos decidido cuál será su premio por ganar la guerra.-dijo Zeus desde su trono._

_-Nico di Ángelo un paso al frente hijo.- Dijo hades desde el trono de invitados que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba en este tipo de reuniones._

_-Por tu gran apoyo para lograr ganar esta guerra Hemos decidido concederte la inmortalidad y que te conviertas en el dios de los fantasmas. Dijo hades._

_-yo acepto padre. -Dijo Nico. Para después ser azotado con un rayo de energía, cayó en el suelo desmayado._

_-no se preocupen es normal el desmayo en unas horas despertara.-Dijo Apolo mientras atendía a Nico._

_Uno tras otro todos aceptaron la divinidad. Jasón se convirtió en el dios de los rayos, Piper era ahora la diosa del embrujablada, Hazel era la diosa de los metales, Frank se le dio el título de dios de la metamorfosis, Leo se convirtió en el dios del fuego y Annabeth se convirtió en la diosa de la arquitectura._

_-Percy Jackson! Al frente hijo mío.-dijo Poseidón-me haces muy orgulloso y te quiero ofrecer el lugar como dios de las mareas y un lugar como el segundo en línea para el trono de la Atlántida._

_-Lo siento padre pero no puedo aceptar.-dijo Percy_

_Todos los dioses tenían una cara de sorpresa, pues era una gran sorpresa que alguien se retractara de la divinidad una vez pero dos veces era complementa inaudito. _

_-Pero quiero que mi deseo sea respetado…_

_-SI ya lo sé "JURAMOS POR EL RIO ESTIGIA QUE CONCEDEREMOS TU DECEO MIENTRAS ESTE EN NUESTRA CAPACIDAD"- Dijo Zeus _

_-yo quiero que se le devuelvan tanto a Hestia como a Hades sus tronos como dioses Olímpicos.-dijo Percy _

_Todos volvieron a sorprenderse, pero fueron sacados de su estupor por una diosa con cuerpo de 8 años que se lanzó a los brazos de Percy._

_-Gracias, gracias, gracias no sabes cómo te lo agradezco.- dijo Hestia mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad._

_Después de soltar a Percy hades le dio las gracias con un apretón de manos y se fueron a sus nuevos tronos._

_Después de terminas la reunión Percy salió caminando pues era el único que regresaría al campamento ya que los demás se quedarían en el olimpo o en el caso de Nico en el inframundo._

_Camino pensando en cómo ya no tenía nada en el mundo, recordando el accidente con su madre y su hermana Andrómeda cuando un minotauro irrumpió en el apartamento y puso en peligro a todos._

_-Es triste como una persona puede perder todo en tan poco tiempo ¿no?-dijo una voz femenina desconocida._

_Percy se sobresaltó-¿Quién eres?-dijo mientras sacaba su espada._

_-No te preocupes vengo a ofrecerte algo que te interesara.-dijo con una voz que tuvo que reconocer era muy hermosa._

_De repente una mujer con una vestido negro de unos 20 años, con una belleza que haría ver a afrodita como una vagabunda, unos ojos negros con destellos._

_-Yo soy Caos creadora del universo.- dijo. Y Percy solo pudo tartamudea_

_-Lo sient… siento mi señora.- mientras se inclinaba con un poco de miedo de lo que allá hecho mal para poder merecer lo que Caos venga._

_-no te preocupes no hiciste nada malo, lo que vengo a ofrecerte es un lugar en mi ejército, uno de los puestos esta libre y tú eres al que quiero para ocuparlo.-dijo caos amablemente._

_-Porque yo mi señora, solo soy un simple semidiós no tengo nada que ofrecer para poder entrar en un ejército como el suyo.- dijo Percy_

_-Esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero en mi ejército, eres leal, honesto y humilde, aparte de ser el héroe más importante de toda la historia griega. Eres la elección perfecta para mi ejército._

_Mientras decía esto hizo aparecer un portal parecido a un hoyo negro_

_-decide Percy Jackson quieres el respeto, amor y comprensión que tus llamados amigos no pudieron darte.- dejo Caos con una vos muy convincente._

_-acepto…._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Piscis, Acuario lady Caos dice que está a punto de comenzar la reunión con los dioses olímpicos, necesita a los doce generales…..

* * *

><p><strong>SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS<strong>

**DE SAINT SEIYA O LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO SOLO VOY A TOMAR LO DE 12 CABALLEROS CON ARMADURA QUE DEFIENDEN UNA DIFERENTE CONSTELACIONES Y ATENEA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTOS CABALLEROS **

**NO LOS VOY A LLAMAR LOS CABALLEROS DEL CAOS SI NO LOS GENERALES DEL CAOS.**

**OTRA COSA SIEMPRE SE ME HIZO UNA COSA TONTA PONER A ANNABETH COMO UNA TONTA QUE NO SE PUEDE DEFENDER O QUE EN LA SERIE NO HIZO NADA PORQUE SI NO ESTOY MAL EN LA PELEA CON CRONOS A PERCY LE ESTABAN PONIENDO UNA BUENA Y LA QUE LOGRO CASI TODO EL TRABAJO FUE ANNABETH AL COMVENSER A LUKE PARA QUE LUCHARA PERCY SOLO LE DIO EL CUCHILLO **

**A LOS QUE SE MOLESTEN LES PIDO LA MAS SINSERA DE LAS DISCULPAS ES SOLO MI OPINIÓN DE LAS HISTORIAS EN DONDE ANNABETH DE LA NADA ENGAÑA A PERCY PARA MI ES COMO SI DESPERTARA Y DIGIERA "QUE BONITO DÍA, QUE VOY A HACER... A YA SE VOY A ENGAÑAR A PERCY"**

**CREO QUE EL ESTRÉS POS-TRAUMATICO ES UNA BUENA CAUSA PARA TERMINAR UNA RELACIÓN. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, este es el segundo capitulo, para el emparejamiento era entre artemisa y annabeth la que se quede con percy**

**comenten por favor para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o algo les molesta **

* * *

><p>Punto de vista Annabeth<p>

Hoy era 18 de agosto, se hace desde hace 500 años una reunión en esta fecha para ver si alguien ha visto algo que pueda llevar al paradero del héroe del olimpo. Todos lo querían encontrar para distintos propósitos, sentir que los ha personado por déjalo, recuperar a un hijo, pedir perdón. Si me lo preguntaran mí contestaría que quiero recuperarlo, volver a tenerlo en mi vida.

Cuando acepte la divinidad las pesadillas me abandonaron, me libere de todos los recuerdos del tártaro y fue ahí cuando conocí el dolor, cuando sentí que las pesadillas eran mejores que vivir una vida sin él.

Cuando se descubrió que estaba desaparecido y los dioses no lo podían encontrar, todos comprendimos que nosotros mismos habíamos hecho eso, que alejamos a una persona leal, cariñosa, honesta de nuestras vidas, y fue ahí cuando comprendí que cometí el peor error de mi vida, que me deje llevar por el terror de las pesadillas y que probablemente el sentía lo mismo.

Su padre se destrozó y odio el campamento durante mucho tiempo, también no nos dirigió la palabra en 300 años, cada mirada de sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de Percy me desgarraban el alma pues tenían el mismo tono de desesperación que los del héroe.

También en una de las reuniones se descubrió que Artemisa la diosa virgen estaba enamorada de Percy, cosa que fue confirmada por Apolo por ser el dios de la verdad y por Afrodita al ser la diosa del amor, sentí que se me apretaba el corazón, pues savia que Percy tal vez nunca me perdonaría y si lo hacía desconfiaría de mi amor.

_Ya no te amo._

Esas palabras que todavía resuenan en mi cabeza, cuatro palabras que rompían su corazón y destraban el mío, pues si Percy volvía, Artemisa y las muchas que se enamoraron de él tendrían oportunidad de darle algo que yo tuve la oportunidad de darle y no pude. Se savia que varias diosas e inmortales tenían un interés en el héroe ausente.

Después de la revelación de Artemisa las cazadoras tuvieron varios cambios, el más notorio fue que se les permitía estar con un hombre, con el amor verdadero, Thalía aprovecho esta oportunidad hace 100 años para estar con Nico, hubo mucho revuelo al enterarse de la noticia, pero no pudieron hacer nada para poder separar a la pareja.

Cuando transcurrieron 40 años desde la desaparición se les concedió la inmortalidad a muchas personas en los campamentos tanto griego como romano. La inmortalidad se les dio a los concejales de cabaña y los centuriones de cada cohorte en el campamento romano.

Se unifico el campamento romano con el griego y se convirtió en el campamento Olimpo, se agrando la zona de Long Island. Se levantó la prohibición de poder ver a sus hijos para los dioses después de que Poseidón tomo el cargo de rey en el olimpo, Zeus declino al trono 200 años después de la desaparición de Percy.

Mi madre se convirtió en la reina del olimpo, resulto que amaba a Poseidón.

Muchos cambios a habido en los últimos 500 años y todos arrancaron con un suceso, la desaparición del héroe más grande que la historia tenía.

Hace 2 años descubrimos que cronos logro sobrevivir después de su derrota contra el olimpo y que esta vez se unió a su madre Gea y a su marido Urano para derrocar al olimpo, sabíamos que era imposible derrotarlos a todos a la vez, estábamos desesperados, pero una luz en la oscuridad nos dio esperanza, Lady Caos la creadora del universo intervendría en esta ocasión a nuestro favor.

Hoy 18 de agosto fue el día que Caos nos daría sus condiciones para poder apoyarnos y cuál será la ayuda que nos prestara, no estábamos tan solos en esta ocasión.

_SALTO DE TIEMPO- RUEUNION EN EL OLIMPO._

Punto de vista de Artemisa.

Hoy es otra de estas reuniones tan dolorosas para mí, las reuniones para saber si alguien sabe algo de Percy, yo descubrí que estaba enamorada de Percy después de lo que paso con zoe, se convirtió en un hombre, pero decidí no dar a conocer mis sentimiento después de ver como miraba a la hija de atenea cuando pensó que se uniría a mi caza, cuando se hicieron una pareja oficial sentí que se me partía el corazón y cuando desapareció fue algo que pese que nunca me repondría.

Estábamos todos reunidos en nuestros tronos, Poseidón dio inicio a la reunión como siempre lo hacía desde que tomó el poder del olimpo.

-alguien sabe algo de mi hijo?- pregunto con un poco de esperanza de que este año fuera diferente, yo tenía las mismas esperanzas.

-Creo que yo puedo contestar a esa pregunta.- dijo una voz femenina que demostraba estar en control y tener una gran potencia y poder.

Sentir que el corazón me iba mil por hora, todos volteamos muy rápido para encontrar a una muy bella mujer de alrededor de 20 años, cabello negro demasiado profundo, ojos idénticos, piel pálida pero no como la de Hades, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido que parecía contener a todas las estrellas en él.

Dicha mujer entro por la puerta principal con un paso decidido y muy confiado, iba flanqueada por dos hombres que parecían divinos, eran simplemente hermosos.

El hombre de la derecha tenía el pelo castaño un poco largo, una tez clara, media por lómenos 6.4 pies, su rostro era marcado pero lo sorprendente eran sus ojos grises, destellaban conocimiento y poder que te hacían dudar en enfrentar a ese tipo. En su mano derecha tenía un brazalete con el símbolo de Aries.

El hombre de la izquierda era sin duda un gigante, tenía 6.9 pies de altura y una musculatura voluminosa como un toro, su rostro era bello pero con ese toque de rudeza y brutalidad que te harían ir llorando por tu mamá. Sus ojos eran de un castaño rojizo hasta un tono parecido a la sangre si se les mira de cerca, tenía un collar en el cuello con el símbolo de tauro.

-Lo siento por interrumpir de esa forma.-dijo la desconocida

-No se preocupe lady Caos la esperábamos.-dijo Poseidón- pero quisiera saber cuál es la información de mi hijo.

Me sorprendió muy gratamente que una mujer sea la que creo al mundo, eso demuestra que la mujer es mil veces mejor que los hombres.

-Todo a su debido tiempo Poseidón primero discutamos la guerra que está a punto de ocurrir.- dijo con una voz suave.

-Muy bien lady caos, como nos ayudara, enviara un ejército?, usted peleara?-pregunto serio Poseidón.

-No, no peleare y con lo de los que enviare no será mi decisión, mis generales serán los que decidirán cual será el número de hombres que requerirán, mi primera condición para dar mi ayuda será que la palabra de todos mis generales será respetada y tomada en cuenta.-dijo caos

-Levanten la mano los que estén a favor de la petición de lady caos.-nos pidió Poseidón. Todos levantamos la mano caos sonrió.

-Muy bien ya aceptada esta condición les hablare un poco sobre mi ejército y mis generales.

-Mi ejército está compuesto por doce equipos de distinta cantidad de hombres, la cantidad de hombres en cada equipo depende del general de dicho equipo, cada general defiende una constelación del zodiaco, en la mayoría de los casos yo envió uno o dos de los generales a la batalla, en su caso enviare a todos….

Dicho comentario me preocupo pues si eran tan poderosos como para luchar guerras con uno o dos, enviar a todos dice que la situación es tal vez peor de la que pensamos.

-Cada general tiene la suficiente fuerza para poder acabar con ustedes juntos sin romper a sudar, pero unos tiene más poder que otros. Cada general tiene un dominio parecido al suyo, todo menos Dionicio pues él es el dios del vino y no hay nada bélico en eso, eso es todo lo que diré sobre mi ejército.

-Es hora de que les presente a cada general.-dijo. Mientras decía esto un portal apareció en medí de la sala y de él salieron 10 personas, esos deben de ser los generales.

-El primero está a mi derecha.-dijo caos.

-hola yo soy Isfo de Aries, soy el primer general del ejército, mi dominio es la sabiduría

Atenea miro muy interesada al hombre pues ella era la diosa de la sabiduría.

El hombre de su izquierda dio un paso al frente y dijo:

-yo soy León de Tauro, soy el segundo general, mi dominio es la guerra.

Después una chica se adelanto era tan hermosa que me hizo sentir celosa, media por lómenos 5,7 pies, tenía una piel tersa de color clara, su pelo era corto le llegaba a los hombros y estaba amarrado en una cola, su cara era perfecta y sus ojos eran color azul como el trueno, más intimidantes que los de Zeus, en cada muñeca tenía una pulsera, la de la derecha era de oro, la de la izquierda de plata, ambas con el símbolo de géminis.

-yo soy Altiara de géminis, soy la tercera generala del caos, mi dominio el cielo y los rayos.

El siguiente general se adelantó, tenía una belleza inquietante, parecida a la del hijo de hades, media 6.1 pies de altura, era pálido pero extrañamente le sentaba bien, sus ojos eran tan profundos y oscuros que parecía que no tenía pupila, tenía una anillo en el dedo anular derecho con el símbolo de cáncer, se notaba que era hasta el momento el más poderoso de los generales, su aura me hacia cuestionar mi inmortalidad y tenía la certeza que en el momento en que lo desee me aria desaparecer. Moví la cabeza para poder salir del aturdimiento en el que me encontraba, los demás dioses se notaban que tenían el mismo problema.

Me fije en los semidioses y algunos tenían sus manos en sus armas como esperando la orden para dar fin a su vida o a la de otro, era como si el aura de este general pudiera quebrar el alma de cualquiera incluidos los inmortales.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver el efecto de su sola presencia dijo con voz profunda.

-mi nombre es Atirde de cáncer, cuarto general del caos, mi dominio es la muerte.

El quinto en pasar fue un hombre con muchos tatuajes en los brazos, la mayoría de llamas en ellos, media 6,3 pies de altura, era muy fuerte, su piel era morena clara, pero lo que me sorprendió fueron sus ojos, eran muy parecidos a el fuego, incluso parecía que se movían, era el primer general en portar armas pues tenía dos espadas atadas a su cintura y tanto las decoraciones de los mangos de las espadas como el cinturón tenían el símbolo de Leo.

-yo soy Eferós de Leo, el quinto general del caos, mi dominio es el fuego.

Los generales eran simplemente impresionantes y cada vez pensaba que lady caos no mentía, no podríamos con ellos nunca.

El sexto en presentarse fue una chica preciosa, pero que tenía un aura muy potente, parecía que con el aura que tenía con solo chasquear los dedos mataría a alguien, media aproximadamente 5,9 pies de altura, con una piel blanca y un cabello rubio muy hermoso, su rostro hacia que cualquier hombre e incluso algunas mujeres hicieran lo que ella desear, sus ojos eran azules claros y mostraban una paz casi divina, tenía unas cuentas en el brazo, parecían que se aferraban a su brazo derecho con el símbolo de virgo .

-Yo soy Aria de virgo, soy la sexta generala, mi dominio es la divinidad.

Entonces caos tomo la palabra.- cada uno se estos primeros seis generales tiene solo activado un 40 por ciento de su poder, en los otros 6 se encuentran los tres generales de mi guarda personal.

-Pero ahora voy a contestar a tu pregunta Poseidón.-dijo.

Todos estábamos muy emocionados el caos sabía dónde estaba Percy y nos lo va a decir.

.Percy Jackson se encuentra…


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Hola espero que estén bien, este es el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten**

**el día de hoy me llego un comentario y quiero agradecer de todo corazón a "GUEST" porque su critica me gusto porque fue constructiva y expuso su descontento de forma civilizada y en contestación a este señor le quiero decir que en realidad es el pothena es tanto bien aceptado como a veces no y con lo de que atenea sea reina del olimpo en lo personal no se me hace tan loco pues pues su antecesora Hera cazaba hijos de zues a placer y en realidad no ayudo de mucho en ningun en realidad no perder a un lector por esto, no pieenso quitar el pothena hay gente a la que si le gusta pero no va a haber mucha pues en lo romántico ya tenemos un triangulo amoroso muy bueno con percy**

* * *

><p>Punto de vista de nadie<p>

Percy Jackson esta en mi ejército.- contesto caos

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esta declaración pues pensaron que Percy se encontraba escondido en la tierra pero parecía que no.

-puedo verlo.-pregunto Poseidón temiendo que lady caos no se lo permitiera

-esa decisión no me pertenece, es solamente de Percy Jackson si se quiere manifestar ante ustedes.- caos dijo

Percy se encontraba entre los generales escuchando atentamente como transcurría la reunión pero era uno de los tres generales con una capucha y mascara, esa diferencia no había escapado de las mentes tanto de Annabeth como de atenea que se preguntaban cuál era la diferencia de dichos generales que no podían mostrar sus rostros.

-Veo que se preguntan porque tres de los generales no pueden mostrar sus rostros, eso es porque son mi guardia personal y los principales generales del ejército.

Todos pensaron que los tres eran seres casi imposibles de asumir por cualquiera de ellos, pues si las presencia de cáncer y virgo eran simplemente abrumadoras la de estos era tan pesada que hacia cuestionar el poder que tenían comparado con la de cualquiera de ellos.

-Su guardia personal mostrara sus rostros.- pregunto artemisa a lady caos pues tenía curiosidad de saber cómo eran, aparte de que si Percy estaba en el ejercito del caos cabía la posibilidad de que fuera uno de los tres.

-Solo si estos lo deciden, las presentaciones siguientes serán de los 3 generales que no están en mi guardia personal, pero no se preocupen son tan potentes como cualquiera de mis generales.-dijo caos con una sonrisa seca.

Punto de vista de Annabeth

Los generales eran simplemente seres de otra liga en cuanto a todos los demás en la sala, cuando se presentó el primero Isfo de Aries, era claramente un estratega nato y una persona sabia más allá de lo común.

En cuanto al segundo León de Tauro, se demostraba la mirada militar y el aura de violencia que lo inundaba, su dominio de la guerra era claramente mayor al de Ares en todo sentido posible, su musculatura dejaba claro que era brutal en combate.

Altiara de Géminis era la primera mujer que se presentaba y era hermosa en gran medida, su dominio de los rayos parecía ser cien veces mejor que el de Zeus pues con el aura que despedía podría haber matado a alguien de una descarga.

La única palabra coherente para describir a el cuarto general era miedo, eso era lo que sentí con la sola presencia de este individuo, pensé en el miedo que tenia del tártaro y descubrí que el suicidio era la mejor salida de todo, que Percy estaría en el inframundo y que tendríamos la vida que siempre quisimos, que estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad que lo único que me separaba de él era la orden de mi nuevo amo…. en ese instante sacudí la cabeza y mis pensamiento inundaron mi mente de nuevo, era su simple aura que me tubo al borde de la muerte, era claramente espeluznante lo que este general podría hacer contra un enemigo.

El quinto Eferós de Leo era simplemente muy potente, su domino del fuego era impresionante, se notaba que podría tener tanto el fuego de los ojos de Ares, un fuego inclemente que no tenga piedad de lo que toque como el de Hestia, un fuego de bondad que inundara los corazones de calidez.

La ultima que se ha presentado era claramente alguien que tenía completo control de la vida tanto de mortales como inmortales, pensé que si lo deseara con solo chasquear los dedos me quitaría mi inmortalidad y me mandaría de nuevo al tártaro, pero esta vez no habría escapatoria.

El siguiente general dio un paso enfrente, era un hombre broceado de 6,1 pies de altura, se notaba que tenía una gran musculatura fuerte pero también ágil, su rostro era muy apuesto pero con ese toque de veneno que te hace pensar que te atacar en cualquier momento, sus ojos eran de color verde pero un verde como el veneno bastante exótico. Su aura era bastante toxica, parecida a la de una serpiente o un escorpión.

-mi nombre es Alviare de Escorpio, soy el octavo general del caos, mi dominio es la traición y el orden.

El siguiente en tomar la iniciativa era un tipo celestial, su belleza era simplemente angelical, media 6,4 pies de altura, tenía un cuerpo perfecto no muy musculoso pero lo suficiente para lucir, su rostro era perfecto, cabello rubio que le llegaba debajo de la oreja, sus ojos eran color cielo, su aura denotaba una paz que te hacía pensar que ya habías muerto… en ese momento su mente pudo volver del trance en la que se encontraba y pudo ver el peligro de ente general, tenía un encanto parecido al de las sirenas, solo que era su aura la que te afectaba por lo que con solo estar presente podría darte muerte y nunca lo sospecharías.

-yo soy Estalítes de sagitario, soy el noveno general del caos, mi domino el aire.

El último de los que se podía notar su rostro fue un tipo bastante guapo, no tanto con sagitario paro si en la media que parecían todos los demás, era alto y tenía un cuerpo construido pero no demasiado, su rostro era apuesto con unos ojos verdes color selva como los de los árboles, su aura era de las más ligeras que se podía notar pero era igual de peligroso.

-mi nombre es Hipo de Capricornio, mi puesto es el décimo en el ejercito del caos, soy el señor de las bestias.

(_Apuesto que ni vieron venir esa verdad hahahah en la parte de abajo explicar algunas cosas)_

Punto de vista de Poseidón

Me sorprendió el poder de los nueve generales del caos, yo estaba pensando si mi muchacho estaba en algún equipo de estos generales, pero lo que me esperanzaba fuera que alguno de los tres que estaban en el fondo se quitara la máscara y corriera hacia mí, poder ver en lo que se ha convertido, he incluso encadenarlo en la Atlántida para que no se vuelva a ir.

La Atlántida es ahora un lugar muy hermoso desde que mi querida esposa lo rediseño, atenea se ha convertido en mi vida y fue muy importante para que dejara la depresión en la que estaba cuando Percy desapareció, recuerdo el día en el que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos.

_Punto de vista de nadie (quiero que lean lo que sienten los dos)_

_Flashback flashback Flashback_

_En una reunión el solsticio de invierno todos los dioses estaban reunidos, algo que era raro ya que generalmente artemisa está cazando, Poseidón no se presenta menos que sea algo realmente importante, Hestia continua en el campamento junto con Dionicio y Hefesto no le gusta estar con tanta gente._

_Atenea estaba muy aburrida en su trono desde que Poseidón dejo de discutir con ella estaba muy triste pues lo único que la podía mantener cerca de él eran esas discusiones que aunque no eran muy bonitas eran mejor que nada._

_Atenea siempre se sintió atraída por el dios de los mares, era guapo y tenía un buen corazón pero era algo tonto algo que la atrajo más pues sentía que era su responsabilidad enseñarle a ver la vida con más sabiduría._

_Poseidón se sentía miserable, ya no tenía nada, desde que Percy desapareció comenzó en declive, hasta ahora cuando la burbuja de matrimonio con Anfitrite había reventado cuando ella insulto a la memoria de Percy y dijo que era una estupidez deprimirse por un bastardo._

_Luego comenzó una discusión muy grande que acabo cuando él le confesó que hacía mucho tiempo que no la amaba, ella dijo que quería el divorcio pues no se quedaría en un lugar donde ya no la amaran, días después descubrió que ella llevaba siglos engañándolo, cosa que por extraño que parezca le alegro pues ya no tenía ese remordimiento de haber amado a alguien mas mientras estaba casado. _

_-alguien tiene algo que agregar a esta reunión.-pidió Zeus_

_-yo hermano, pero es a tu esposa a la que quiero pedir el favor.- dijo en tono serio Poseidón._

_Quiero el divorcio de Anfitrite ya acordamos que nuestra relación se acabó pues ella tenía siglos engañándome mientras que yo desde el principio de la relación amaba a alguien más.- dicho comentario calo hondo en la diosa de la sabiduría pues había tomado su voto de virginidad porque no podría olvidar que amo a Poseidón y decirle que se casó pero amaba a alguien más le lleno de alegría pues había una posibilidad de que era ella de quien estaba enamorado._

_-Yo Hera diosa de los matrimonios concedo mi permiso para separar e esa pareja pues ya no hay lo más importante amor.- dijo Hera y el anillo que portaba Poseidón en el dedo anular se calló._

_Después de que todos se hubieran ido Poseidón salió a un parque que se encontraba en el olimpo, un magnífico trabajo de Annabeth la chica que le había roto el corazón a su hijo, pero comprendió que se arrepentía de si decisión._

_Una voz lo saco de su pensamiento _

_-no es hermoso este parque.-dijo la voz de la mujer a la que él amaba más que a nada. _

_-si has venido a regodearte en mi dolor hazlo rápido.-dijo sin emoción el dios de los mares_

_-no, no he venido a eso, creo que después de lo de Percy y ahora esto ya haz sufrido demasiado.- contesto con vos tentativa atenea._

_-parece que no tengo nada en esta vida, creo que es hora de que tritón tome el control de los mares estoy cansado y con muchos pesares para poder hacerme cargo de eso.- dijo con un suspiro Poseidón _

_Eso le partió el alma a atenea pues ya se estaba rindiendo, ya no tenía un propósito para vivir y estaba pensando en desvanecerse alejarse del dolor y eso era algo de lo que ella no se repondría, sintió que se le llenaban lo ojos de lágrimas pues ya nada sería igual si el, no servía de nada ser sabio si todo lo que tu inteligencia te decía era que perdiste a lo que te mantenía cuerdo en una vida tan cruel._

_Poseidón vio como la primera lagrima callo del bello rosto de atenea y sintió que talvez ella se preocupara por él y que el mundo no era tan malo como parecía que había algo por lo que luchar._

_-crees que si te vas lo arreglaras todo que nadie sufrirá por tu partido.- dijo atenea mientras lloraba no servía de nada seguir fingiendo que no lo amaba pues si no lo decía ahora talvez no lo podría decir nunca._

_-que el amor que tengo por ti morirá cuando te vayas.- dijo esperando que se ria y le diga que lo único que sentía por ella era desprecio, talvez eso quería un motivo para poder odiarlo para toda la eternidad._

_Poseidón se sorprendió ante la confesión que le estaban haciendo y sin decir palabra se acercó a donde estaba atenea con la mirada gacha y corriendo lagrimas esperando a que se burlara._

_No escucho los gritos, lo que sintió fue una mano que le levantaba el rostro y con miedo abrió los ojos para ver unos orbes verde mar llenos de amor y cariño que iban dirigidas hacia ellas._

_-te he amado desde hace milenios, te mantuve cerca como mi enemiga porque era mil veces mejor que no tenerte y creo que poder tenerte no como mi enemiga sino como mi pilar, mi razón de ser sería lo más hermoso que podría pedir, despertar para encontrarte hay alado mío y decir que soy el dueño de ese corazón haría que la vida tuviera sentido.- dijo Poseidón las palabras que tanto habían rondado por su cabeza y que nunca pensó que se las podría decir._

_No bastaban las palabras para describir lo que sentía así que le tiro los brazos el cuello y con un beso dijo todo lo que guardo por tantos milenios. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y me prepare para lo peor y lo mejor.

-mi guardia personal me ha dicho que si mostrara sus rostros.-dijo caos.-les hablare un poco de cada uno de ellos antes de que se presenten.

La primera en mi guardia personal es la séptima en el ejército, libra es una peligrosa rival pues tiene algo que es decisivo a la hora de la batalla, su lira puede doblegar legiones completas a sus pies, cosa que ya ha hecho.

Su dominio es la justicia y el sonido, su principal fortaleza es la dominación por medio de la música, una canción es capaz de hacer que un inmortal se desvanezca pero no se le permite hacer esto a menos que yo lo ordene.

La chica dio un paso al frente y se quitó la capucha y la máscara, era simplemente divina, su rostro denotaba una paz que te contagiaba te hacía pensar que nada estaba pasando que todo iba a estar bien….. tengo que reconocer que su aura es muy fuerte.

-mi nombre es Alsitiare de Libra, soy la séptima generala y mi dominio es la justicia y el sonido.

-mi segundo general en la guardia personal es posiblemente el más letal que tengo, su habilidad es simplemente sobrehumana, está bajo la protección de piscis, sus dominios son el amor y los venenos.

-muchos tienden a subestimar a este general por su belleza y su domino, no posee armamento alguno solo un puñado de rosas y estas son posiblemente las más letales que se puedan encontrar, su sangre está contaminada con veneno mil veces peor que el más letal de la tierra.

Unos de los dos hombres con mascara dio un paso al frente y se quitó la máscara, yo creía que el hombre más bello que había encontrado era sagitario pero no, este los hacia lucir mal a todos, media 6,6 pies de alto, era bronceado y muy bien construido pero su rostro era lo mejor, sus ojos color rosa claro junto con un cabello que lo llegaba hasta debajo de la oreja eran muy bien juntos tenía que reconocer.

-yo soy Arquelós de piscis, soy el doceavo general y mi dominio es el amor y los venenos.

-mi último general se presentara solo.-dijo lady caos muy seria.

El último hombre dio un paso al frente y se retiró la máscara,

Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas pues enfrente de mi estaba mi hijo dos años más viejo de cómo lo recordaba

Percy Jackson era Acuario el onceavo general del caos.

* * *

><p><strong>COMO LO PROMETÍ AQUÍ ESTÁN LAS EXPLICACIONES<strong>

**CAPRICORNIO SI ES EL HIPO QUE ALGUNOS PIENSAN EL DE COMO "ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN" O EN INGLES "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" **

**COMO LEYERON EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO EN EL RECADO DE LA PARTE SUPERIOR LLEVO TIEMPO PENSANDO EN ESTO Y POR ESO PENSÉ QUE TOMAR A HIPO ERA ALGO BUENO PUES LAS TRES SERIES QUE ESTOY TOMANDO TIENE QUE VER CON LO MISMO LA MITOLOGÍA EN GENERAL, LA PELÍCULA Y DE ESTE PERSONAJE SE ME HACE UNA PELÍCULA CON TEMAS BASTANTE FUERTES PARA NIÑOS COMO LA SOLEDAD, EL ANHELO DE SER RECONOCIDO Y EL BULLYING APARTE EN LA PAGINA DE FANFIC DE ESTA PELÍCULA HAY MUCHAS HISTORIAS DE HIPO FUGÁNDOSE DE SU ISLA NATAL ASÍ QUE PENSÉ "PORQUE NO SE FUGO CON SU DRAGÓN Y SE UNIÓ AL CAOS" ESO NO ES TAN DISPARATADO CREO HAHAHA ASÍ QUE YA SABEN COMENTEN Y SIGAN YO CONTESTARE A TODOS LAS COMENTARIOS PERSONALMENTE.  
><strong>


	4. CAPITULO 4

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN ESPERO QUE BIEN, QUISIERA QUE ME PERDONARAN POR LA TARDANZA Y LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, PERO ENSERIO TENGO UNA EXCUSA, BUENO EN REALIDAD SON VARIAS PERO CUANDO YA NO TENGA TODAS ESAS RESPONSABILIDADES COMENZARE A ESCRIBIR PARA DARLES CAPÍTULOS MAS LARGOS Y MAS SEGUIDO, LAS EXCUSAS SON QUE EN LA PREPARATORIA TENGO EXÁMENES DE GEOMETRÍA, SOLDADURA, ÉTICA, BIOLOGÍA. TAMBIÉN INICIO EL ENAC (ENCUENTRO NACIONAL DE ARTE Y CULTURA) EN MI ESTADO Y TENGO QUE PRACTICAR PARA ESO PUES EL AÑO PASADO QUEDE EN 7 Y QUISIERA QUEDAR EN LOS PRIMEROS 3 PARA EL NACIONAL**

**ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN Y QUE DESFRUTEN EL CAPITULO **

Punto de vista de Percy

Cuando inicio la reunión se podía percibir un aire de deprimente en el aire, yo no he sabido nada del olimpo desde que me fui, pues la responsabilidad de dirigir las fuerzas marítimas del caos es muy grande. Me sorprendió ver a mi padre dirigiendo la reunión como rey de los dioses, Zeus parece que declino al título, o talvez lo derrocaron dicho pensamiento se descartó cuando lo vi en uno de los tronos, también vi a atenea en el sitio de la reina.-vaya y pensar que se enojaba cuando estaba con Annabeth.- pensé con diversión, pero después una punzada de dolor inundo mi corazón.

Transcurrieron las presentaciones de cada uno de los generales, los que estamos en la guardia personal de lady caos vamos con una capucha y una máscara, cada uno afecto en gran medida a los asistentes de la reunión en la sala, los dioses incluidos cosa que me decepciono un poco pues parece que se requerirá entrenarlos un poco si se quiere ganar esto.

El caos me informo por medio de pensamientos si quería dar a conocer mi identidad, yo ya los había perdonado, pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea igual, pues si ya me habían dado la espalda que les impedía hacerlo de nuevo. Accedí a mostrar mi rostro, quería ver a todos y como dijo Arquelós, tenía que encontrar las respuestas que me hicieran estar en paz.

Cuando era el último en presentarme di un paso al frente y me quite la mascar y la capucha.

Todo permaneció en silencio, pero pude notar tres miradas que tal vez nuca olvidare, en sus ojos se reflejaban tres sentimientos distintos, el arrepentimiento, la alegría y el amor.

La primera mirada era la de Annabeth sus ojos tenían ese primer sentimiento y pensé que intentaría hablar conmigo, yo no puedo arreglar mis sentimientos hacia ella pues sí, la sigo queriendo pero no sé si podre confiar otra vez.

Después la alegría de mi padre, me dolió tener que dejarlo son un adiós, pero después de todo lo sucedido necesitaba un respiro olvidar y perdonar pues si me quedaba talvez en esta guerra si sobrevivía no estaría muy seguro de que lado estaría.

Y la que talvez sea la que más me sorprendió el amor, artemisa la que se supone que odia a todos los hombres me estaba dedicando esa mirada, yo no podría negar que era hermosa, ya no estaba en esa forma de niña de doce años que recuerdo ahora era una chica de dieciocho años con unos impresionantes ojos color plata, cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

Mi padre se puso de pie y cuando estuvo enfrente de mí, me abrazo.

-hijo mío, no sabes cuánto tiempo te he buscado y por fin te encuentro.- dijo el dios de los mares con una voz que claramente era de alegría, mientras lloraba y me apretaba más fuerte como temiendo que todo sea una broma cruel y que solo le recuerde que nuca encontrara lo que más desea a su hijo.

-yo lo sé, no sabes cuánto te extrañe pero por fin estoy aquí y podremos vernos más a menudo.- le conteste para consolarlo y funciono pues me miro a los ojos y con una sonrisa.

-es bueno escuchar que no te iras, esta es tu casa y espero que siempre lo recuerdes.- dijo y sentí que una parte de la que se rompió se estaba por fin reparando, no todo pero era un agradable principio.

-Perseo creo que es hora de que te presentes ya no como el héroe del olimpo sino como uno de mis genéreles.- dijo caos con un poco de pena de interrumpir el reencuentro de un padre con su hijo.

Tome un respiro y comencé.

-todos me conocieron como Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón, héroe del olimpo pero ya no, ya no soy un semidiós, soy una general del caos.

-yo soy Perseo de acuario, onceavo general del caos, mi domino es el agua y manejo la armada marítima en el ejército.

Punto de vista de artemisa.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron con los míos pude ver la confusión pues yo tenía la fama de despreciar con toda mi alma a todo hombre, pero con los años pude ver que hay más hombres honestos en el mundo y que mi odio solo tiene que ir dirigido a los verdaderos cerdos que quedan en este mundo.

Sin el prejuicio de que todo hombre es malo, pude ver a gente que se queda sin comer para que si familia lo haga, hombres que trabajan toda la vida sin quejarse para que su familia no sufra, hombres que con gusto arriesgan su vida por los demás, por eso accedí a que mi caza tuviera la oportunidad de estar enamoradas de uno de esos hombres.

Yo quería hablar con él pero sabía que no era ni tiempo ni forma para hacerlo y a la misma decocción llego la hija de atenea por lo que se veía en sus ojos.

Todos estábamos felices pero los semidioses inmortales se sentían incomodos pues, podría que no los haya perdonado y se desate un enfrentamiento que no podrían ganar.

Lady caos tomo la palabra sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-lo he hablado con mis generales y creo que para poder medir la capacidad que tienen cada uno de ustedes y que ustedes miren de lo que son capases mi generales elegiré a uno para que enfrente a los tres grandes.

Me sorprendió la confianza que tenía en sus generales pues los tres grandes son los más fuertes en el olimpo.

-no cree que sería un desventaja muy grande.-pregunto ares.

-sí, pero creo que solo es una muestra mi general no los maltratara mucho.-dijo con un humor seco que me dejo sorprendida ya quería ver a estos generales en acción, pues podría ser que solo eran arrogantes y no son tan poderosos como creen.

-como usted lo desee mi señora.-dijo ares ya esperando con ansia ver lo que podía hacer y si era posible tener un enfrentamiento contra el que fuera.

-será piscis mañana por la mañana en la arena del olimpo.-contesto. Y dicho general sonrió.

-como usted lo desee mi señora.-dijo piscis.

-pasando al siguiente punto creo que es hora de pasar a los preparativos de la guerra.-dijo caos.

-muy bien.-dijo atenea.- según nuestras fuentes de información gea se está despertando de su sueño y su hijo cronos esta como comandante de su ejército.

-yo en una caza encontré a varios monstruos con poder de aire y no solo a los que teníamos antes, esto nos da indicio que Urano el antiguo señor de los cielos está resurgiendo.

-es correcta esa suposición.-dijo Altiara de géminis siendo la primera de los generales en hablar.-en sentido perturbaciones leves en el dominio del aire creo que el señor Zeus también las ha sentido.

-es correcto el aire se está volviendo cada vez más inestable, pero Eolo esta incondicional de nuestra parte, desde que se comenzó a dar más importancia a los dioses menores nos ha dado la gratitud de varios, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá cambios de bando en esta guerra.-dejo el ex rey de los dioses.

-hasta el momento en los demás dioses primordiales se encuentran o dormidos o neutrales.-dijo Isfo de Aries.- pero si hay alguien al que se podría sospechar que también se levantaría es el tártaro. Creo que tenemos que mirar de cerca ese aspecto para no tener una sorpresa en el campo de batalla.

-los brotes apenas comienzan, pero si estamos divididos no duraremos mucho, cada parte del ejercito del olimpo será convocado al campamento, las amazonas, las cazadoras, los menores de dieciséis años serán enviados a el que era el campamento júpiter para ser resguardados.- dijo Poseidón.- esta era la edad para luchar guerras en los semidioses, pues anteriormente todos los semidioses de doce años tenían que luchar pero es otra cosa que hizo Poseidón en su gobierno. Nos volvió más consientes.

Las cazadoras legaran en cuatro días al campamento.- dije pues estábamos en puerto rico cazando a un Drako muy raro.

-una de mis generales las acompañara.- dijo caos.- Aria de virgo será la que las acompañara, también quiero que Altiara valla con las amazonas a supervisar que sea segura su llegada al campo de entrenamiento.

-Isfo de Aries te quedas aquí en el olimpo, los ayudaras a diseñar la primera estrategia de combate, león de tauro junto con Hipo de Capricornio, se quedaran a cuidar el olimpo, el resto de mis generales les acompañaran al campo de entrenamiento para hacerlos más fuertes.-dijo caos mandando a todos sus generales.

-muy bien mi señora creo que eso es todo si nadie tiene nada que agregar a esta reunión, todos son libres de irse.-dijo Poseidón, pero pocos se fueron todos querían después de Percy y esperaban hablar con el después de su padre.

Pero sobre todos tanto yo como la hija de atenea teníamos que hablar con el….

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO HAY ESTA OTRO CAPITULO<strong>

**COMENTES CON QUIEN QUIERE QUE INICIE CON EL PERTEMIS O EL PERCABETH **

**Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN, ESPERO ME DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA EN PUBLICAR PERO ME COMEN LAS RESPONSABILIDADES, SERA ASÍ HASTA DICIEMBRE PUES EN ESA FECHA SALGO DE VACACIONES Y TENDRÉ UN MUNDO DE TIEMPO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR ESTO. ASÍ QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN NO ABANDONO NINGUNA HISTORIA NOMAS DENME TIEMPO PORQUE O ESCRIBO O HAGO TAREA Y POS LA TAREA ES MAS IMPORTANTE CHICOS ASÍ QUE NO SEAN COMO YO QUE SE DESVELO HACIENDO TAREA PORQUE SE LE FUE EL TIEMPO LEYENDO FANFICS.**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTE Y YA SABEN MANDEN SUS COMENTARIOS NO SENA TÍMIDOS ENSERIO ME DIVIERTO LEYENDO Y CONTESTANDO ESOS COMENTARIOS Y SI HAY CONSEJOS PARA LA HISTORIA MEJOR. NOMAS QUE SIN GROSERÍAS PORQUE COMO QUE NO SE ME HACE JUSTO QUE UNO ESCRIBA Y LE RECUERDEN EL 10 DE MAYO. HAHAHAH**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO DISFRUTEN..<strong>

* * *

><p>Punto de vista de nadie<p>

Todos los generales a los que se les asigno una tarea se inclinaron ante caos y salieron, los campistas sabían que antes que ellos había gente que tenía que hablar con el héroe.

-muy bien parece que eso es todo.- dijo caso.-cuando tenga más información yo se las hare saber, dejare que Perseo se quede aquí los otros dos de mi guarda personal vendrán a instalarse mañana cuando de inicio la pelea de exhibición.

-claro no hay problema señora.-dijo Poseidón.

Caos abrió un portal y se retiró ahora flanqueada por los dos generales de libra y piscis.

Percy no sabía con exactitud cómo reaccionar pues en la habitación quedaban, su padre, Annabeth, Thalía, Nico, el resto de los siete, y todo el consejo olímpico, él sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones de su desaparición. Y aunque era clara que no lo podrían obligar a hablar por la fuerza esas explicaciones eran importantes para poder tener confianza en nuestra ayuda.

-bueno Percy creo que todos tenemos historias que intercambiar.-dijo Poseidón.

- es bastante cierto este lugar sí que ha cambiado, yo sabía que darle los tronos a lady Hestia y lord hades era lo correcto.-dijo Percy pues se notaba que ese aire pesado y de tiranía que había cuando él era semidiós había desaparecido y se veía en el semblante de los semidioses que ya no eran las herramientas en los juegos de los dioses.

-fue parte de la solución pero en realidad la mayoría de los cambios vienen de tu desaparición Percy.-dijo artemisa

Punto de vista de Percy.

Primero interprete mal las palabras de artemisa y pensé que era real que todo mejoraría con mi desaparición que nadie me necesitaba, pero con los años en las guerras he ganado mucha sabiduría y detecte que no era en ese sentido que lo decía.

-tu desaparición nos hizo darnos cuenta que teníamos muchas errores y que si el campamento te dio la espalda era porque nosotros les damos la espalda a ellos y eso es lo único que conocen, comprendimos que los tratábamos como un ejército antes que nuestros hijos y eso hacía que fueran desleales a nosotros.- dijo Zeus desde un trono alado del de los reyes.

-si fue bastante trágico todo lo que paso, me he repuesto sin embargo, lo que he visto con el caos me ha dado lecciones de lo que pasa cuando un hombre no perdona y vive en el rencor.-dijo Percy.

-es correcto, éramos rencorosos y muy injustos, eso nos trajo muchos enemigos que pudimos evitar si supiéramos como haber soltado el odio que teníamos.-dijo Poseidón.

-los he perdonado, mas no todo será igual, yo regrese por un asunto con el ejército y cuando haya concluido me iré.-dijo Percy con la voz un poco dura.

Punto de vista de artemisa

Cuando él dijo eso sabía que tenía que hacerle saber lo que sentía antes de que termine la guerra, si el me amara se quedaría a mi lado y so no pudiera yo con gusto renunciaría a mi trono para irme con él.

-creo que sería justo que nos digas como entraste en ese ejercito Percy.-dijo Annabeth un poco dudosa de cómo hablar con él, eso la alegro en esa guerra ya tenía ventaja.

-creo que es correcto Annabeth, y no temas no te are nada no tengo rencor hacia ninguno de ustedes mas no se sobre nuestra relación.-dijo Percy. Esto le subió bastante la moral pero tenía dudas sobre Annabeth si la segura amando tendría que hacer que la olvide.

-yo lo sé no pido que todo sea como antes pero espero que podamos iniciar otra vez.-dijo Annabeth y yo le dirigí una mirada de furia.

-eso es algo que tendremos que hablar en privado y con más calma.-dijo Percy.- pero les puedo hablar del ejército.

-cuando llegue supe en qué nivel estaba en ese momento comparado con otros guerreros que estaban con el caos, todos eran poderosos y tuve que entrenar muy duro para poder igualar la habilidad de todos.

-el caos me entreno durante cien años en todos mis poderes y habilidades y me bendijo para activar los demás poderes que tengo con el agua que ni mi padre puede controlar.

Esa información me impacto, ella creía que él era un guerrero muy capas y eso la hacía temblar pues si enfadaban a los generales nada bueno pasara.

-al tomar la posesión de los símbolos de acuario tuve mi primera guerra duro solo medio año.-dijo Percy con un poco de tristeza.- yo no soy un gran partidario de los finales sangrientos pero cuando alguien ya no tiene remedio tenemos que terminar pues hay veces que la muerte y la violencia dan libertad.

-cuantas guerras has peleado.-dijo ares un poco intrigado, el con los años logro poner la personalidad de marte en la de ares y con el paso del tiempo fue cada vez más respetado.

-he dirigido más de cuarenta guerras pero solo he participado en la mitad es muy raro que un general pelee en el campo de batalla, no por miedo sino que las moiras no dejan que lo ágamos, no podemos hacer nada pues tienen la protección de muchos primordiales, pero cuando nos dan actividad solo podemos usar el 40 por ciento de nuestra capacidad.

-entonces si los generales no tienen mucha actividad, la pelea con piscis sería más fácil de lo que se piensa.-dijo atenea, siempre con la busca del conocimiento, con una mejor información de su enemigo podrán marcar una diferencia.

-no lo subestimen, yo no puedo contra él, es el más cercano a lady caos, yo tengo su guardia y el poder de la armada, y Alsitiare no toma un gran interés en las guerras, el caos en la mayoría de los casos nos da la posibilidad de mantenernos neutrales en la batalla, pero en casos como estos, donde el enemigo es perverso, nos obligan a participar, ella ha declinado a muchas, pero en las pocas que ha estado, el campo de batalla no sirvió para nada, una canción y todos estaban de rodillas o con su propia espada en su garganta, ella es buena en muchos sentidos, pero en la guerra cambia, he visto días en los que no ha habido sobrevivientes cuando todos estaban sumisos.

Sentí que ella era una amenaza, que no dudaría en ponerse de lado de gea pero el caos no deja traidores en sus líneas y si Percy confiaba en ella porque no podría ella.

-Percy quiero que uno de los dioses te de una guía para que estés enterado de los cambios más importantes.- dijo Poseidón y me dirigió una sonrisa, el hace mucho tiempo me dijo que él me apoyaba y quería que estuviera con su hijo.

-claro padre no hay ningún problema entiendo que tienes algunos asuntos que atender.- dijo Percy.

-pero quiero hablar y compartir más historias en mi palacio.-dijo Poseidón.-artemisa quiero que le des un guía y le cuentes lo más importante que creas que él tenga que saber.

-claro tío yo lo guio.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y pude notar a Annabeth que me dirigía una mirada molesta.

-Percy podemos hablar un poco después de que termines con la diosa virgen de la caza.- dijo Annabeth remarcando la palabra virgen, maldita perra pero no se va a escapar.

-claro Annabeth yo te veo en este lugar cuando termine te parece bien.-dijo Percy.

Salimos de la sala del trono y me puse a pensar un estrategia para poder ganarme a Percy, no podía ir tan frontal pues se asustaría cuando él se fue yo era una caza hombres y se sabía que mi odio por ellos era inmenso, no tendría que hacer algo más sutil para empezar.

-bueno Percy creo que tenemos que empezar.-dije y mire que tenía un sonrisa que me hizo pensar que esto iba mejor de lo que pensaba.- porque la sonrisa?

-bueno es raro volver a escuchar que la gente me llame Percy, todos se dirigen con Perseo, me hace recordar cuando todo era más sencillo.-dijo Percy.

-enserio los has perdonado a todos.-dije pues si yo estuviera en la misma situación no creo que mi dolor me dejaría perdonar a los que me traicionaron.

-sí, no quiero quedarme en el pasado, la ira nunca es buena y prefiero que no haya rencores aunque no creo que algún día todo sea como antes.-dijo y me empezó a sorprender un poco más, este era uno de los pocos hombres en la existencia.

Comenzamos a ir de un lado a otro mostrando todo lo que teníamos de nuevo, Annabeth era un increíble arquitecto, en los quinientos años pulió su obra original y esta ciudad se veía increíble. Añadió una gran cantidad de parques, estatuas de héroes, un museo donde se encuentran todos los héroes importantes y una pared donde recordamos a todos los semidioses caídos y no solo a los que hicieron algo para nosotros.

-enserio los ha cambiado el tiempo, ya su arrogancia no existe.-comento Percy maravillado por lo que habíamos hecho en su ausencia.

-nuestra arrogancia nos hizo merecedores de la ira y el odio de muchas personas, si seguimos así no podríamos mantenernos vivos mucho tiempo. Llegaría el momento en el que alguien más poderoso nos derrocaría y no tendríamos aliados que no ayuden por nuestra forma de gobernar.- dije recordando todos los semidioses que se unieron al lado de cronos en la guerra titán.

-como llego mi padre al poder del olimpo, si mal no recuerdo a lo que siempre temió Zeus es que alguien le quitara el trono.-dijo

-el y todos en el olimpo en realidad han cambiado desde que te fuiste, nunca había visto tanta unidad en el consejo, se nota que Poseidón junto con atenea han hecho una dupla importante al mando del olimpo.-le comente expresando lo que pensaba de los reyes.

El solo sonrió de medio lado, se notaba que tenía un encanto en esa mirada algo que me hacía querer perderme y no volver a salir del trance al mirar esos ojos, pero había algo que quería preguntarle.

-oye Percy, crees que es muy complicado ganar la guerra que se avecina.-note que él se tensaba y después consideraba las palabras.

-cuando todos los generales están presentes es claro que será fácil, pero creo que caos no nos está diciendo algo, es demasiado extraño que reúna a todos, algo va a pasar que afectara a todos los seres.- dijo y me hizo reflexionar pues si estos guerreros en realidad pueden ser tan destructivos porque traerlos a todos.

Le conté sobre todos los cambios que había en el mundo moderno, habíamos hecho que estuvieran más adelantados, he incluso sacamos una vacuna con algo de néctar que los humanos puedan soportar para curar las enfermedades.

Cuando terminamos todo el recorrido sentí que ya tenía una mejor relación con él, bueno inicie una amistad con él y eso es lo importante.

-muchas gracias lady artemisa por mostrarme todo.-dijo y sentí que era el momento de que me dejara de decir lady ya comenzaba a hartarme.

-descuida Percy y por favor solo artemisa.-dije y pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

-claro artemisa es un placer nos veremos luego.-dijo y me fui.

Salto de línea

(_Para los que querían saber que paso en la plática de Percy con Annabeth eso será el siguiente capítulo antes de todo lo del drama quiero mostrarles lo que es capaz un general en combate) _

Punto de vista Poseidón.

En la mañana yo junto con mis hermanos nos estábamos preparando para el combate que tendremos con el general de piscis, se podía ver que tenía un mejor nivel de poder en su aura pero contra tres de los más importantes dioses no tiene oportunidad.

La arena estaba a reventar pues era muy raro ver a los tres grandes en un combate, todos apoyándonos, mi esposa atenea me estaba dando una estrategia para poder saber su nivel y como derrotarlo.

-su mejor oportunidad es el ataque constante, no lo dejen pensar, cuando lo cansen será su oportunidad de derrotarlo.-dijo.

-vamos hermano tenemos que esperar a que llegue lady caos.-me instruyo hades ya con su yelmo y armadura puesta, también tenía una espada de 3 metros, con metal del rio estigia y piedras preciosas.

Por su parte Zeus tenía su armadura completa con el rayo maestro convertido en una lanza de 5 metros que despedía descargas eléctricas. Yo prefería tener a mi lado mi confiable tridente.

-bueno veo que están preparados para el combate mis señores.- dijo Jasón uno de los siete que se convirtió en dios.

-ha si es hijo, espero que esos generales sean tan fieros como dicen y no solo palabras.-le contesto su padre y yo tenía la misma inquietud.

Nos dirigió hasta la entrada a la arena y salimos, todos nos apoyaban, pude ver en lo alto de las gradas una serie de tronos improvisados eran trece tronos cada uno con un símbolo del zodíaco y el del centro con el del caos. Había tres tronos ya ocupados

El trono de capricornio ya estaba ocupado hipo de capricornio tenía una mano en la barbilla aburrido como si era esto lo más normal, a sus pies estaba un dragón negro muy impresionante con los ojos color verde, era igual de mortal que cualquiera que haya venido con el caos.

El segundo era el de tauro que tenía como residente a dicho general, el vestía una armadura preciosa, la pechera era de color blanco como perlas pero en los adornos tenía relieves en rojo sangre, en los hombros, brazos y piernas tenía piezas de oro y blanco con relieves hermosos. Era claramente una armadura muy dura de romper.

El último era Isfo de Aries, con sus ojos grises calculando como vencer en una pelea a quien se le atraviese, el solo tenía una ropa común, nada demasiado expenderos como león pero parecía que el brazalete de su muñeca estaba brillando.

Rompiendo mi pensamiento de todos los generales una voz de mujer inundo los oídos de todos.

-veo que a todos les intereso la pelea, espero que sea de su agrado las capacidades de mi general.-dijo caos

-todos se arrodillaron ante la creadora del universo,

-de pie, vamos generales quiero saber de qué son capases los más grandes dioses de la historia griega.-dijo y todos los demás menos piscis la siguieron. Pude ver a Percy tomar si trono a un lado de lady caos.

-ha llegado el momento señores, no se puede matar pero si se dejara utilizar todos sus poderes disponibles, cuando uno de los participantes esté en peligro se interrumpirá la pelea.

Con paso decidido entro árquelos vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo.

(_la de tauro si la quise cambiar porque esta horrible en todas las_ _versiones pero con la de piscis es muy distinto si quieren saber más o menos como es la armadura tomen la de albafica de piscis y en vez de todo dorado es blanco puro con los vivos en color rojo pálido pegándole a rosa)_

Todos estamos muy concentrados cuando lady caos dio inicio al combate

-inicien.-grito

Los tres sabíamos que teníamos que tomar la iniciativa para poder cansarlo, hades con su manejo de sombra pudo llegar más rápido que nosotros y fue el primero en encararlo, el solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando hades le tiro el primer golpe con la espada, un sonido metálico resonó en toda la arena mientras hades seguía intentando asestarle un golpe pero el solo se hacía para atrás dejando una rosa en el lugar que estuvo, eso era lo que hades tocaba con su espada, Zeus con su lanza le corto el camino, ataco con un arco para que la lanza lo noqueara pero solo se lo quito con un ligero movimiento de lugar, con el tridente intente empalarlo pero solo estábamos tocando rosas.

-eso es lo único que sabes hacer, huir como un cobarde.- grito Zeus ya frustrado y con toda si fuerza le lanzo su raro maestro, todos se sorprendieron pues nadie había sido capaz de para o esquivar esa arma.

Una explosión cubrió la arena y con una sonrisa petulante Zeus creyó que había ganado, en su lagar estaba piscis contenido un rosa con un ligero agarre y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-tan rápido ya gastaron una de sus principales armas.-les dijo en tono burlo.- si su plan es pelear hasta que me canse seria perder el tiempo, las batallas no siempre se ganan por la fuerza, pero eso es lo que quieren verdad.-

Con un movimiento de su muñeca lanzo la rosa al aire y se abalanzo como una pantera.

-LLUVIA INFERNAL.-grito y de la rosa cientos de pequeñas espinas comenzaron a salir despedidas hacia nosotros, una alcanzo a Zeus y lo inmovilizo con un grito de dolor. El general solo camino hacia el con un paso lento casi despreocupado.

No nos podíamos mover, sentía algo raro en mi cuerpo.

-no se preocupen los efectos se irán en unos minutos, a hades una espina lo alcanzo en el brazo solo lo dejara inmóvil un minuto lo mismo va pasar con Poseidón.- dijo con una voz simple.

-las espinas son especiales, están envenenadas con un paralizante cuando lo deseo o con veneno cuando lo creo conveniente, eso solo fue una pequeña demostración de mi poder, este ataque ha visto caer ejércitos completos de diez mil hombres en una lluvia más letal que la de flechas.- nos hizo saber.

Ya tenía un respeto hacia este individuo pero con ese poder con solo un movimiento de su muleca y la batalla seria suya me alegraba que no estuviera del lado de gea.

Zeus no resistió y cayo desmayado en la arena, solo quedábamos hades y yo.

Cuando sentimos que nos podíamos mover libremente otra vez el general estaba sentado al estilo indio esperándonos.

-muy bien continuemos.-dijo y se levantó.

Lo ataque con un chorro de agua, el solo se cortó un poco el dedo con una rosa y salpico dos gotas de sangre en el agua, de pronto se convirtió en veneno puro, y lo empapo completo, parecía que le habíamos dado una ventaja.

-puedo convertir el agua en veneno pues mi sangre esta contaminada con venenos peores que los que ustedes conocen.- dijo y luego sonrió.- permitan una demostración.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos frito.

-PERFUME DEMONIACO.- y de repente comenzó a expedir una nube color rojo de su cuerpo, no envolvió a los dos y caímos, me comenzó a quemar la piel y sentía que el dolor que me estaba sometiendo era solo minúsculo comparado con lo que irrealidad podía hacer.

Ya no podíamos continuar fuimos fácilmente vencidos por este tipo.

Escuchamos a lady caos nombrar al ganador.

-el ganador sin lugar a dudas es árquelos de piscis doceavo general del caos…

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO PUES COMO DIJERAN EN EL NORTE "HAY QUEDO COMPA" ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO SE PASARON DICIENDO QUE ARTEMISA TENIA QUE TENER LA PRIMERA PLATICA IMPORTANTE CON PERCY DICIDI DEJAR A ANNABETH PARA EL SIGUIENTE <strong>

**OPINEN COMO QUIEREN QUE REACCIONE PERCY EN SU PLATICA CON ANNABETH SOLO RECUERDEN ANNI SI TENIA UN MOTIVO PARA CORTAR CONCON EL ESTRES POS TRAUMATICO. **


	6. CAPITULO 6

**HOLA COMO ESTAN!. NO ANDABA MUERTO ANDABA DE ESTUDIANTE HAHAHA, NO PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO POS YA SE LA SABEN PA QUE LES CUENTO.**

**BUENO ESTE ES EL CAPITULO DEL TAN ANSIADO PERCABETH ASI QUE POS PÓNGANSE LISTOS Y ME DICEN COMO LES PARECIÓ.**

**COMENTEN, DENLE FAVORITO Y SIGAN LA HISTORIA ENSERIO ME GUSTARÍA SABER LA OPINIÓN DE TODOS SOBRE TODO LOS QUE NO LES GUSTO PARA SABER EN QUE LA ESTOY REGANDO( HACIENDO MAL PA LOS QUE NO ENTIENDAN) Y EN QUE PUEDO MEJORAR EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y PLANES QUE TENGO ASI QUE UN POQUITO DE AMOR RUDO EN LOS COMENTARIOS NO ESTA DE MAS HAHAHA.**

**NO POS SIN MAS QUE LLORAR DIGO COMENTAR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...**

* * *

><p>Punto de vista caos.<p>

La pelea concluyo de una manera rápida y no puedo mentir, sabía que terminaría así, desde el inicio la pelea se decidió en favor de piscis, cuando entro pude ver que no tenía intención de dar una oportunidad de ganar a los dioses, el primer ataque de hades fue el fin del combate, la rosa que con su espada hades destruyo esparció espinas que se clavaron en la piel de los tres grandes, eso claramente nublo el juicio de los batallantes, no era nuevo el uso de estas técnicas, tanto en combate como en diplomacia, por ejemplo con un importante contrincante esas espinas le drogarían y si no funcionaba el veneno que despedía reforzaría la potencia.

Zeus ataco con su rayo maestro con una ira impropia de alguien que a manejada el olimpo por tantos milenios, y hades lo intento con su espada cuando pudo haber utilizado su yelmo, Poseidón fue un caso parecido, piscis ya había terminado, solo quería dejar a relucir un poco de su arsenal.

Termino la pelea con uno de sus ataques favoritos, el perfume demoniaco, esta técnica consistía en expedir el veneno toxico que tenía en su sangre y mezclarlo con el veneno de sus rosas, la pérdida del conocimiento es la cosa más leve que puede pasar, ha logrado desaparecer personas y monstruos con ese ataque.

Una corriente de aire me tomo por sorpresa, había estado muy concentrada en la pelea que no había tomado mucha nota del lugar, también comencé a escuchar el murmuro del viento, mi poder era superior al de Eolo, el viento me podía dar información, esa característica es también parte del poder de géminis.

Al escuchar lo que me dijo me sorprendí, pero no podía dar a conocer que sabía lo que Urano tenía en mente, al ser el antiguo señor de los cielos tenía una potencia importante, me decidí a que tenía que mandar una avanzada para saber que había en roma y si era posible ganar la posesión de esa ciudad.

Uno de mis generales hipo de capricornio tenía que ir a roma, conocía de memoria el lugar, al ser de una época donde los romanos existían será una gran ventaja para el estudio del terreno, aparte de que él es uno de mis mejores estrategas en la batalla.

Un rugido me saco de mis pensamientos, al ver en la arena pude ver a ares descontento por la rápida derrota de su padre y sus dos tíos.

Punto de vista de nadie.

Ares estaba enojado por la rápida derrota de sus tíos, él podía derrotar a ese idiota y sus rositas, cuando saco su espada y entro en la arena sin hacer caso de los demás que le decían que no interviniera se dio cuenta de que el cobarde ya no portaba su armadura y le dedicaba una sonrisa de medio lado bastante petulante.

-vaya, vaya que les parece quieres tu oportunidad de ser derrotado.-dijo en un tono burlón que hizo que le hirviera la sangre pues ese imbécil se estaba burlando del señor de la guerra, como osaba, podía ser todo lo que quisiera pero él seguía siendo un dios, un ser que debían arrodillarse al estar ante su presencia.

Una lira sonó en toda la arena y la mayoría se clamo de todo sentimiento, en la parte izquierda del trono del caos una de los generales estaba parada con su lira tocando con dedos suaves unas notas, la calma reino y el caos tomo la palabra.

-no quiero disfunciones ares, la derrota fue justa, tu padre y sus hermanos fueron derrotados con honestidad si decides interferir, yo lo considerare como un acto de enemistad y no tendré piedad ante mis enemigos.-contesto con una voz fría y helo toda la sangre e icor de los presentes.

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos del drama que se presentaba en la arena del olimpo, no solo porque tres de los dioses más poderosos fueron fácilmente derrotados, sino que la amenaza del caos no dejaba duda que podía destruir al olimpo, todos sus generales estaban presentes y si podían acabar con los tres grandes, no había posibilidad de que ellos pudieron hacer algo contra ellos.

Punto de vista de Percy.

Mire desde mi trono como se desarrollaba todo pero la pelea no la observe, estuve centrado en la plática que tuve con Annabeth ayer, no podía sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que se dijo en ese encuentro.

_Flashback._

_Después de dejar a artemisa, seguí observando los diseños en el olimpo, después de cinco años de amistad con Annabeth podía distinguir uno de sus diseños en cualquier lado, el olimpo era impresionante, no tanto como en santuario del caos, pero tenía esa frescura joven que dio Annabeth con el toque antiguo de los dioses, era claramente una obra maestra._

_Al ver y escuchar todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el mundo divino, decir que me dejo perplejo sería un eufuismo, me maravillo como los dioses habían dejado de tratar a los semidioses como soldados y en su lugar comenzaron a ser los padres y madres que tenían que ser, por ejemplo atenea que su orgullo era su defecto se notaba que lo había controlado, al estar en una relación con una dios más poderoso como uno de los tres grandes ayudo a domar su orgullo, también Zeus que decir que dejar de lado el poder de ser rey era bastante inaudito en mis tiempo, es una muestra clara de que en realidad habían cambiado y no era una cosa de momentos como tantos otros._

_Entre en la sala del trono y fiel a su palabra estaba Annabeth sentada en el borde del trono de su madre con la cara pensativa, era algo que siempre le gusto de ella, decir que la había dejado de amar sería una mentira, pero no podía verla sin recordar que ella no lo amaba, esas fueron sus palabras. También le resulto irónico como en un principio el recuerdo del tártaro los alejo y ahora era el recuerdo de ella lo que nos volvía a alejar, bastante trágico en mi opinión._

_-hola Percy.-dijo ella temerosa de que estallara y decidiera que era imposible verla a la cara sin que la ira lo consumiera y que debía pagar por todo el daño que le había causado._

_-hola Annabeth.-dijo con un suspiro pero no de irritación sino de cansancio, era una situación en la que el dolor y el amor estaban haciendo estragos su mente y no podía decidir qué hacer._

_-creo que un lo siento sería la mejor manera de empezar esto.-dijo con una voz que traicionaba su cansancio, sus pesares y todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y el corazón._

_-tal vez sería bueno comenzar por eso no.-dijo intentando retirar la capa de inseguridad e incomodidad que se había posado en ella y que hacia sino entorpecer el argumento y con eso no llegarían a nada._

_Ella solo sonrió, sabía que Percy era una de las pocas personas que no podía guardar rencor hacia los demás pero también se recordó que ya no era Percy Jackson el héroe del olimpo, ahora era Perseo de acuario, un general del caos, que controlaba toda la flota marina del caos. _

_-no sé cómo hacer esto.-ella se lamentó, sabia por lo que paso en los últimos siglos que no era una persona de cuidar sus palabras, no era boca floja como Percy, sino alguien que a menudo se le confundía como cruel o sin corazón, por su falta de tacto a la hora de decir las cosas._

_-si te sirve de algo yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo.-contesto tímido y Annabeth sintió un poco de esperanza de que todo sería como ella esperaba y quería. Una chica lista y un sesos de alga._

_-ya no veo el tártaro en ti Percy, al ser convertida en una diosa las pesadillas se fueron, pero creo que me di cuenta de que te hice daño, el dolor de ver ese lugar me dejo en mal estado.-dijo ella y sentía que unas lágrimas se escurrirían de sus mejillas._

_-si paso lo mismo en mi caso las olvide, pero no pude dejar de pensar en que estaba solo en eso y que la persona que estaría a mi lado se fue porque yo le provocaba daño me partió, mi defecto me hizo miserable.-dijo el no con la intención de reclamárselo sino para que lo supiera._

_Ella lo tomo así, no lloro, solo se lamentó de que estaba muriendo a cada palabra la esperanza de poder tener a Percy con ella._

_-yo me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, puedo ver que cambiaste recuerdo te molestaba que te digieran Perseo te hacía sentir viejo.-recordó ella. _

_.ya no soy un quinceañero, la ira y el dolor me perdieron y debo decir que en ese momento deje de ser llamado héroe, humilde, leal, me perdí en la guerra, el caos se aprovechó de eso y me dejo al mando de una pequeña parte del ejercito de tauro, fui un hombre que hizo cosas horribles, mate sin piedad en las guerra, me convertí en el demonio que todos temían.-dijo el con dolor al recordar._

_-veinte años fui un soldado de tauro, se suponía que tenía que tomar la posesión de acuario, el caos no me dejaba tomar las riendas del ejercito marino, fui a su palacio y le deje que me la diera, le prometí destrucción, riqueza, territorios, lo único que necesitaba era darme el poder para acabar con todos.-dijo él y espero a que ella se horrorizara por sus acciones._

_-cambiaste tanto no es verdad.-dijo ella, no le temía ni pensaba menos de el por lo que hizo, pues fue el dolor que ella provoco lo que causo que él se convirtiera._

_-y que fue lo que te dijo, fue con promesas de destrucción que conseguiste el ascenso a general.-dijo ella con curiosidad._

_-no, ella solo se rio de mí, y me dijo que si ya había dejado de llorar, ella me informo que no me daría la armadura de piscis pues yo estaba corrompido.-dijo el.- me mando a un viaje en el que morí y renací, fui a los doce santuarios del destino.-comento._

_(No es lo que están pensando con la quemada saga de las doce casa cos cos omega cos sino un viaje más enfocado en lo espiritual no él llega a pelear le gana con drama y le sigue a la otra)_

_-conocí a todos los generales, cada uno me dejo pasar con una condición, que completara una tarea.-dijo él._

_-una serie de misiones, algo parecido a las doce tareas de Heracles, una tarea para expiar tus pecado.-dijo ella deduciendo lo que se trataba. _

_.no, no pelee con nadie en ese viaje, no fui agredido, tampoco descubrí acertijo, solo enfrente en cada uno de los santuarios un defecto, uno de mis defectos, el tauro enfrente mi ira, en libra enfrente todo el dolor de las decisiones que tomo en los diez años de frenesí asesino y en cáncer enfrente mi dolor._

_-Salí purificado, supe que no podía ser digno de la posición de general, no era sino otro tirano que no haría más que podrir el ejército.-dijo.- entrene por separado lejos de las guerras, me rehabilite y pude dejar todo atrás.-dijo con lágrimas de amargura por dejarse perder en el dolor. _

_Annabeth se tiró y lo abrazo, él era un hombre que había hechos cosas de las que se arrepentía, no sentía asco ni miedo sino respeto, claramente era un valiente por enfrentar sus demonios y ganar._

_-no te preocupes, no te culpo por eso, eres un héroe, más grande de los que eras antes de irte, has hecho más veces el bien de los que has perjudica, eras un héroe Percy Jackson.-dijo la diosa de la arquitectura._

_-Percy, solo quiero que sepas que esas palabras que dije no eran verdad, yo te sigo amando y espero que podamos darnos una oportunidad.-dijo humilde._

_-seria mentira que te digiera que no siento nada por ti, pero no puedo confiar en que nada de esto pasara, yo solo quiero un poco de tiempo, que nos conozcamos otra vez, espero que lo puedas entender.-dijo Percy con un poco de temor que explotara por su arrogancia._

_En su lugar ella solamente sonrió con tristeza.- claro no te preocupes, yo no te puedo pedir que todo sea igual, pero solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado.-dijo y después le dio un beso casto en la mejilla con una sonrisa que le decía que ella estaba arrepentida, eso le sorprendió pues los hijos de atenea no se disculpaban, que seguía hijos de afrodita feos._

_Después de eso platicamos de muchas cosas, como la arquitectura que por mis años de estar en contacto con distintas civilizaciones llegue a apreciar ese tipo de arte, también de cómo había cambiado el campamento, ya no era el lugar de chismes donde las reglas la mayoría se las pasaba por el arco del triunfo, desde la llegada de los romanos se unieron también las culturas y como resultado se convirtió en un lugar donde las reglas eran importante pero todos estaban relajados y sin preocupaciones._

_Fin del flashback _

El aire se tensó después de la amenaza del caos, los tres grandes comenzaron a despertar y ares estaba que echaba humo, pero lo que le sorprendió más fue que todos los semidioses que en su tiempo hubieran estado felices de que alguien le hubiera dado una lección a los dioses, pero en su lugar los semidioses estaban preocupados y furiosos de que los lastimaran. En realidad este lugar cambio, al llegar tenía sus dudas de salvar este lugar pues con todo lo que vivió llego a comprender y en cierto punto apoyar el punto de vista de luke castellan, pero vio que no era el camino de luke que cambiaría para bien el mundo sino que los dioses se comportaran como padres y personas humildes.

Los dioses serian salvados de eso él se encargaría….

* * *

><p><strong>HAY ACABA OTRO CAPITULO PARIENTE (NI SE NOTA QUE SOY DEL NORTE) HAHAHAHAHAHA <strong>

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MAS GENTE LA SIGA Y LA COMENTE **

**SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR QUE LE VAYA BIEN Y OJALA NOS LEAMOS PRONTO HAHAHAH **


	7. CAPITULO 7

**BUENO COMO ESTAN, ESTE ES UN CAPITULO MAS NO QUEDA MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE ME DEN SUS OPINIONES Y SIGAN ESTO**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Una silueta esta parada enfrente de la pareja de primordiales, junto con distintos titanes y gigante, el observa como ellos discuten sus planes para derrocar a los dioses olímpicos, el mira aburrido de estar en una reunión de planificación cuando el solo desea tener una espada entre las manos y hacer que sus enemigos tiemblen ante la expectativa de enfrentarse a él.<p>

-la guerra podría ser más fácil si la peleamos desde las cuatro esquinas de la tierra, hay que empezar a tomar tanto semidioses como dioses para atraerlos hacia esos puntos.-dijo cronos el titán del tiempo.

-puede ser, pero tenemos que hacer que gea despierte, no podemos hacer lo mismo que la última vez, tenemos que hacer que su campamento caiga, un ataque directo, hacerles saber de nuestro poder.-dijo Porfirio el rey de los gigantes.

-tranquilos, Porfirio te quiero en Grecia, tenemos que tomar tanto el continente europeo como el asiático, desde creta podemos utilizar ese punto para poder crear una condensación del laberinto de dédalo, pero que sea una cárcel, dejamos vagar a los dioses y semidioses, pero con el poder subterráneo de gea los torturaremos, su caída será eterna, no podrán escapar.-dijo tártaro.

-mi esposa estará complacida de poder tortúralos a todos, pero también tomaremos estas incursiones para buscar a Percy Jackson, quiero a los siete que derrotaron a mis querida gea, ello probaran algo que ni el tártaro podría ofrecer para sus peores reclusos.-dijo con desdén el señor antiguo de los cielos.

Mirando toda esta planificación él se pudo dar cuenta de que Percy Jackson seguía siendo un problema, tal como lo recordaba, luke castellan podría decir que Percy se sabía esconder, el tomo esta como una segunda oportunidad, muchos lo hicieron, zoe la ex teniente las cazadoras, silena la hija de afrodita, su novio charles el hijo de Hefesto, Bianca la hija de hades, todos ellos regresaron a la vida por arte de tanto Urano como erebo, todos fueron convocados por una segunda oportunidad para vivir, cada uno endulzado con una diferente propuesta, a la cazadora se le dijo que su amante, artemisa había dejado la caza, convirtió en un perrito enfermo de amor, eso la enfureció, a la hija de afrodita y su pareja se les prometió una vida de inmortales, pero inmunidad para los conflictos, ellos terminando la guerra serian borrados de todo cargo y responsabilidad con los titanes, ellos vivirían en paz.

Bianca se le convenció diciendo que su hermano estaba también de parte de los titanes, se le dijo que fue repelido y tratado como una paria desde toda su vida, él se cansó y lo único que quería era vengarse de lo que le hicieron, poder hacer que su hermana regrese, hay más personas que regresaron para estar en contra de los dioses, el regreso para una segunda oportunidad, para Annabeth….

Salto de línea- sala del trono.

La sala del trono estaba un poco silenciosa, pues no todos los días los tres grandes son humillados en combate, los generales que estaban todos sentados en distintos puntos de la sala, miraban con expectación lo que pasaba, algunos como cáncer no se dejaban mirar, pero por su aura se podía decir que él estaba presente.

-bueno, hipo quiero que tomas a tus hombres y te dirijas hacia roma, tengo información de que algo pasa en esa ciudad, toma posesión de la misma, llévate dos generales más, tomen, tanto el continente africano como el europeo, desde ese punto podremos tener terreno avanzado, te recomiendo que sea cáncer uno de tus elegidos, lo quiero en Epiro, pero solo que no sus hombres.

-mi señora, sometemos la cuidad o solo la encubrimos con mi fuerza militar como un punto de inicio para combates.- pregunto el general, que no disfrutaba de someter ciudades por la fuerza, pero tampoco titubearía en cumplir con esa orden.

-primero estudia el terreno, pero la quiero como perímetro de inicio para combates, si puedes haz que los mortales estén a salvo de la guerra, no quiero que esto se convierta en un conflicto mortal, donde cada nación comience a tomar partidarios.-expreso caos su orden e hipo tomo tanto a cáncer como a al general encargado de leo.

-los dioses serán entrenados, la muestra tan débil de poder ante uno de mis generales es preocupante, Perseo confió en que los pondrás a raya.-dijo caos con una sonrisa y todos voltearon a Percy que solo les dedico una sonrisa de consolación.

Punto de vista de Percy.

Entrenar a los dioses sería una tarea bastante incesante, todos serían unos estudiantes bastante difíciles de disciplinar, al estar tanto tiempo al mando de todo les da poca experiencia para poder ser mandados y sobre todo reprendidos y humillados.

-todos serán entrenados en la arena del olimpo, serán sometidos a el entrenamiento beta, para poder prepararlos para algo más intenso.-dije y pude ver que todos tenían una sonrisa de confianza, si supieran a lo que se están enfrentando no tendrían esa sonrisa de petulancia.

-yo tomare el control de la primera fuerza de combate del campamento, los más jóvenes entrenaran conmigo, ellos solo serán llamados a combate como fuerza de respaldo y como fuerza para mi ejercito personal.-dijo león de tauro con aura intimidante.

Todos los dioses tenían sus dudas de dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de ese general, despedía un aire despiadado y eso les molestaba, no querían que los más jóvenes se imprecaran con ese aire. Pero nadie se quejó pues él les estaba asegurando que sus hijos menores no recibirían el tratamiento intensivo para la guerra y que no tendrían gran participación en la misma, cosa que les alegro en gran manera.

-la clase media de semidioses, los que tengan mayor edad entrenaran conmigo, los capacitare para tener control de sus poderes si es que poseen, los que no serán bendecidos por un dios que no sea su padre piados para intensificar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir, es decisión del dios que bendice si desea que la bendición sea permanente o se retire después de la guerra, también si traicionan al olimpo la bendición será despojada de ellos y con esto al patrón se dará cuenta de quién el traidor y tendrá una pena que nadie quisiere compartir.-dijo Alviare de escorpio.

-los semidioses inmortales serán parte de mi entrenamiento, ellos serán la fuerza especial en su ejército, serán entrenados para dispersarse en distintos punto y tener el control de pequeñas fuerza de semidioses, pero como sabrán tenemos más experiencia a la hora de dirigir en la batalla las cuentas se rendirán ante cualquiera de nosotros.-dijo Alsitiare de libra.

-y como ya lo oyeron yo me encargare de los dioses, no pienses que va a ser fácil, todos ustedes serán llegar a las 6:00 de la mañana a la arena del olimpo, por cada segundo tarde correrán una milla así que espero que no tengamos que correr junto al castigado.-dijo Percy a los dioses que pensaron que era demasiado rigorista.

-muy bien, como les dije el día anterior, mis generales se instalaran en el campamento, solo Perseo se quedara a tomar el lugar de hipo que viajara a roma junto con atirde de cáncer y Eferós de leo a su misión. Las guardianas de las cazadoras y amazonas partirán el día de hoy, las cazadoras se encuentran es este momento en ríos de janeiro y las amazonas están en Seattle.-dijo lady coas y todos asintieron.- bueno esto es todo por el momento, cualquier cosa que tenga que comunicar será por parte de cualquiera de mi guardia personal, a menos que sienta la necesidad de venir al olimpo o a donde me plazca.-se despidió caos y con eso de desvanecían con una brisa en el viento.

Vi a hipo irse con Eferós y atirde hacia roma, ellos se despidieron cortésmente de todos y partieron, siempre me gusto hipo era una persona bastante inteligente y podía comprender sentimiento, Eferós era como las llamas bastante volátil pero tenía esa bondad que siempre me recordó el fuego de Hestia y por ultimo atirde era lo que uno pensaría un gótico, pero no, él era bastante social en todo sentido, solo que su poder era oscuro y eso irradiaba su personalidad.

-artemisa ya que fuiste tú la que le dio el tour en primer lugar creo que puedes dirigir a Percy a donde se quedara.-dijo Poseidón y le dirigió una mirada de burla que Percy no supo, pero creía que era algo importante.

Artemisa asintió pero pudo notar que ella estaba contenta, no supo deducir porque, no era tan bueno con las mujeres, así que no podía decir que era exactamente lo que reflejaba, lo que sí pudo decir es que la diosa de la caza en la edad de dieciocho años era hermosa, con sus plateados ojos que eran simplemente encantadores y su pelo castaño rizado que le llegaba hasta la espalda y su cuerpo era claramente esbelto y bello.

Punto de vista artemisa

Ella pudo sentir a Percy mirándola con ojos embobados, y solo pudo rodar los ojos, hombre, pero también tenía que decir que Percy viéndola así le decía que no era un cero a la izquierda para el antiguo hijo de Poseidón y por la forma en que el rey de los dioses le había dado la tutela de Percy en dos ocasiones, era claro que tenía la bendición de Poseidón para estar con Percy, su padre reacciono mal la primera vez que lo supo, pero después de un tiempo aprendió a vivir con eso, nadie le había dicho nada, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de un boca floja le diga lo que paso en esa reunión, no todos sabían claro, a muchos extraño que ella había dejado que sus cazadoras se pudieran enamorar, pero todos lo vieron como un cambio por la desaparición de Percy, solo los que estaban autorizados en esa reunión saben de sus sentimientos por el ex semidiós.

-bueno Percy, creo que debemos ir a donde se quedaran tú y el otro general.-dijo ella.- creo que ares le pude mostrar donde se quedaran después de su plática.-le informo al ver a su medio hermano platicar animadamente de una manera de hacer que tu enemigo pida piedad o algo por el estilo.

Ellos continuaron paseando por olimpo hasta que Percy rompió el silencio y decidió dar un salto de fe.

-oye artemisa, eh como te ah mira eh.-dijo el tartamudeando para luego sonrojarse, algo que me pareció bastante lindo y tranquilizante pues aunque ella no conoció a fondo a Percy cosa que le decepciono pues en esa época tenía una reputación que guardar y no podía ni estar cerca de un hombre sin que todos pensaran que ya rompió su voto, pero eso cambio con los años, ella es libre de poder hacerse amigo de cualquiera que ella considere digno de confianza sin que su hermano y padre se pongan en modo sobreprotector. Que Percy se pusiera nervioso le gustaba porque le decía que él seguía siendo un chico dulce que la trataría como una dama, no como sus hermanos que tratan a las mujeres con frasecitas y halagos vacíos.

-dime Percy tienes alguna cosa que pedirme.-dijo ella porque se intrigo de lo que le preocupaba, vio como tomo aire y se relajó hasta le pareció oír un "tu puedes" pero lo dejo pasar.

-mira artemisa, yo como que nunca pude domar un arco, y eh me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con eso.-dijo el tímido de que ella explotara o se riera de el por tratar de tener un momento a solas con una diosa doncella, pero en su lugar ello solo se sonrojo y luego le dedico una sonrisa y le contesto.

-claro Percy me encantaría, solo no esperes que sea fácil.-le dijo con un giño y luego se ello a correr.

Percy la vio desconcertado antes de reírse de buena gana cosa que no había hecho en años y perseguir a la diosa de la caza como si fueran niño, algo que le alegro el corazón.

No vieron a tres cifras espiando a la pareja de inmortales desde unos arbustos…

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO CREO QUE AL PRINCIPIO DIJE MUY CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS DONDE ES REPETITIVO LO QUE PASA, ESO COMO SOLO COPIAR LAS IDEAS Y ALTERARLAS POQUITO, TODAS SON VARIABLES DE LO MISMO, ALGO ASI COMO TELEVISA HAHAHHA<strong>

**DIGO ESTO PARA LOS QUE SE ASUSTARON O SE ENOJARON POR LA APARICIÓN DE LOS MUERTOS (SILENA, CHARLES, ZOE ETC) COMO EN TANTAS OTRAS HISTORIAS DONDE O SON TRAIDOS POR PETICION DE PERCY O YA ESTABAN EN SU EJERSITO O LO ENTRENAN (DIGO ESTA ES DE LAS MAS ORIGINALES QUE ENCONTRE) Y DIJE DONDE ESTA LO NOVEDOSO EN ESO, NO SE QUEDARAN COMO ANTAGONISTAS, SOLO QUIERO DOS COSAS DE ELLOS, 1) UN POCO DE DRAMA Y A LO MEJOR OTRAS COSAS Y 2) UN PLAN DE RESPALDO ESPECIFICAMENTE LUKE POR SI DECIDO QUE PERCY SE QUEDE CON ARTEMISA, A MI ME GUSTA EL PERSONAJE DE ANNABETH Y SE ME HACE FEO QUE SE QUEDE SOLO, PERO NO ES SOLO PARA ESO QUE TRAJE A LUKE EN LA HISTORIA, TENGO UN PAR DE ASES GUARDADOS QUE CON EL TIEMPO DEJARE A RELUCIR. **

**CON ESO ME DESPIDO ESPERO NO SEA UN ERROR Y TRAIGA MAS DESCONTENTO PERO A MI SE ME OCURRIO ASI Y ME GUSTO ES ALGO UN POCO FRESCO DE LO QUE NOS TREN ACOSTUMBRADOS EN LAS DISTINTAS HISTORIAS. **


	8. CAPITULO 8

**BUENO COMO ESTAN, ESTE CAPITULO SERA LA MITAD CROSSOVER CON "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON" O "COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON" PUES CREO SERA IMPORTANTE, LA IDEA QUE DESARROLLO PARA EXPLICAR COMO LLEGO HIPO AL EJERCITO DEL CAOS ES UNA IDEA QUE PODRIA CONVERTIRSE EN UNA HISTORIA EN LA PAGINA DE ESTA SERIE PERO NO ESTOY SEGURO PUES ENTRE MAS HISTORIAS ESCRIBA MENOS ACTUALIZO ESTAS Y NO CREO QUE QUIERAN ESO, PERO SI ALGUIEN LO LEE Y DICE "OH MIRA QUE BUENA IDEA SERIA GENIAL HACER ALGO CON ESO" DOY MI COMPLETO PERMISO PARA UTILIZARLO SOLO MANDENME UN PM PARA DECIRME QUE LA QUIEREN, AH Y QUE ME DIGAN COMO SE LLAMARA PARA SEGUIRLA. **

**BUENO ESO ES TODO ESPERO LO DISFRUTE.**

* * *

><p>Punto de vista de hipo capricornio<p>

El caos nos encomendó viajar a Eferós y a mi hacia la ciudad de roma, ya no era ni sombre de la impresionante fortaleza que era en su tiempo, él había sido uno de los generales que venía de la tierra, no todos venían de esta parte del universo, había otros como león que venían de un planeta en el octavo sector del universo, se ganó el favor del caos por su valentía y ferocidad.

Ver esta parte del mundo siempre lo hacía nostálgico, él era de una pequeña isla que en este momento estaba oculta en la niebla, todavía había dragones allí, caos me explico que en esa época la niebla que cubría las cosas del mundo mitológico no los envolvía a ellos porque los dioses pensaron que al estar en contra de roma, tendrían que vivir con todo, pensaron que los dragones los extinguirían como penitencia, él era la cura para los vikingos, pero cuando descubrieron que el entreno a un dragón él fue desterrado, el caos se le presento dos meses después de que se fue, le hablo de su ejército y de su interés en que el supla a un general que ya estaba a punto de retirarse a vivir como un ciudadano más con su esposa y su hijo.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que acepto, entreno durante 5 años y un día fue llamado por el caos, ella le encomendó que guiara una pequeña avanzada sin ser descubierto para que garantizara la caída de roma pero solo una parte, el cumplió, ayudo a los barbaros a derrocar a roma.

Después se le dio luz verde para adueñarse del archipiélago, quería que los vikingos cayeran si ese era el deseo de hipo, era como la mayoría de los generales una prueba, a Perseo el más joven de los generales una prueba para superar sus odios, para él era algo parecido, el llevo diez aldeas del sur a la destrucción, las encubrió con la excusa de que fueron los cristianos, siempre un sobreviviente alertaba a la aldea siguiente de los cristianos.

Hipo alguien que nunca pudo odiar, supo el cometido de las palabras del caos y cuál era su prueba, purgo a los vikingos, en cada aldea siempre mandaba a un sobreviviente, pero en sus incursiones solo mataba a los hombres que no tenían más remedio, antes de llegar a berk su isla natal donde fue desterrado ya tenía más de mil trescientas personas que eran sobrevivientes, con el control de la niebla que pudo dominar con la bendición del caos los oculto en cada isla.

En berk era la última de las aldeas, él tenía un plan maestro para esta isla, él se le presento a Astrid su viejo amor y ella como esperaba ataco a un desterrara, luego se fueron ganando confianza y después de un año de verse en el bosque declararon su amor, esa misma noche Astrid le pregunto porque no volvía a berk, él le conto sobre su puesto como segundo al mando del general de capricornio aroldes de capricornio y como fue destruyendo cada aldea solo dejando a los más aptos para su plan, ella no reacciono como esperaba, ella dijo que lo apoyaría en cualquiera que fuera su plan. Meses después berk cayo, todos los hombres fueron purgados, su padre como jefe sobrevivió tenía el favor del caos era intocable para él.

Él se revelo a sí mismo y conto sus aventuras, ese día los vikingos dejaron de existir, solo en sus cuentos y lugares arqueológicos, pero los sobrevivientes de la purga junto con los dragones fueron ocultos en una nueva isla, nacida de berk era diez veces más grande que estay poseía el mismo poder de desaparecer que ogigia la prisión de la titanide calipso.

Con el tiempo la nueva berk prospero, a Astrid se le concedió la inmortalidad como a varios de los jóvenes y su padre que formaba parte del consejo de jefes de todas las islas sobrevivientes, él se suponía por todos reinaría esta isla y viviría con ellos, pero no, tras superar con creses la prueba se le concedió la armadura de capricornio y el puesto como uno de los doce generales. Con el tiempo se casó y tuvo hijos con la bella vikinga que en estos momentos comandaba como uno de sus más fieles capitanes su ejército de dragones, sus hijos son importantes capitanes, doctores y constructores, tuvo tres, sus amados hijos.

Él sabía que si esta fuera una guerra normal, los elegidos serían Perseo y el para arreglar este asunto, él lo sabía porque ambos tenían algo en común, cosa que lo llevo a tener una buena amistas, ellos conocían a los dioses, Perseo conocía sus lados griegos e hipo conocía sus lados romanos, después de todo él fue la causa de que ellos cayeran, claro no le dirían a los dioses que fue caos la que provoco que su reinado cayera, como se dijo ellos podían decidir si apoyaban al lado de su gusto, no sería la primera vez que un general apoya a un tirano, Alviare de escorpio, Perseo en sus primeros años como capitán de tauro, el propio general de este signo, la mayoría lo habían hecho por distintos motivos. Ellos no juegan a ser los pacifistas del universo, cosa que caos sabe y apoya, es hipócrita decir que siempre somos el bueno si traemos muerte a nuestro paso.

Pero la mayoría sabe que no podemos dejar que se destruya un planeta, ellos buscan que los habitantes estén en buenas condiciones, el claramente pudo notar como tanto sagitario y libra querían declinar a esta guerra, no les interesaba salvar a los dioses, lo que si les interesaba es saber porque traerlos a todos, el mismo tenía esa intriga. Uno pensaría que el caos da demasiado libre albedrio pues deja que nos aliemos como ejércitos distintos, había habido veces en las que el ejército de uno ataca al de otro general, pero cada vez que se tenía el deseo de entrar en un conflicto era necesario la bendición del caos, si no se poseía automáticamente alguien de su guardia personal tomaría represaría contra el que no portaba la bendición y por consiguiente había desobedecido las ordenes, la traición en este ejercito era algo de lo que nunca se quisiere ser parte, tampoco sus interrogatorios ambos traían castigos simplemente desquiciantes cosas que talvez nunca podrá olvidar y solo las presencio unos momentos.

-un tiempo desde que no estás en esta parte, creo que llegaremos a roma en unos momento, si chimuelo puede mover el culo y darse prisa.-dijo Eferós de leo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo reír.

-algo, pero no creo que a chimuelo le agrade que te refieras a su trasero cuando él puede patear el tuyo.-dijo replicando la ofensa contra su dragón.

-oh cállate, y dile a ese dragón tuyo que no me rendí solo estaba aburrido de pelear.-contesto pero fue detenido cuando chimuelo decenio de repente y saco un grito al valiente general, hipo solo pudo pensar en que sería un largo viaje…

Salto de línea.

Punto de vista de nadie

Tres siluetas están pardas enfrente de un trono majestuoso, con piedras preciosas, pero lo que más lo distinguen son las constelaciones que emanan de él, en el trono una mujer bella se encuentra viendo a tres hombres discutir, ella sabía que no eran tontos, desde el principio supo que era una apuesta arriesgada pero al final daría sus frutos.

-vamos mi lady, no somos tontos, porque nos convocó a todos, usted sabe que yo no quiero estar aquí.-dijo el primero, Alviare de escorpio, él no quería que gea o cronos gobernaran este mundo, pero él no quería tener que ver en esta guerra, desde la pelea que observo él supo que eran demasiado débiles, considero movilizar sus tropas para obtener el control de la tierra, él sabía que tanto león de tauro como sagitario apoyarían su campaña militar.

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza en acuerdo con su compañero, los dioses era seres débiles, se notó por la facilidad en la que sus auras irrumpieron, ellos no querían que sus hombres estuvieran en una guerra donde murieran a causa de la poca respuesta.

-miren chicos, yo sé su descontento, pero no se retiraran, los convoque a los doce por una razón y cuando sea el momento yo misma les are saber sus motivaciones.-les contesto en calma caos que no quería dar pista de lo que les esperaba, la pelea en la tierra no era más que un preludio de lo qu e se avecinaba, tenía a más tropas de equipos de rango plata y bronce ganando aliados, necesitaba defender la tierra pues era una de las claves, si bien cronos y gea no conocen la naturaleza del poder que poseen al ser los primeros seres que creo, ella sabía que cuando _**el**_ pusiera las manos en la tierra y se aliara con sus hijos, sería una pelea defensiva donde la única esperanza seria defender un santuario que es el primero de los tres que existen en ente planeta, el santuario del tiempo, ella recordó la historia de este santuario, se dice que en una reunión de creadores, los tres hermanos de la creación, caos, abismo y orden crearon tres santuarios que serían los puntos de unión en cada fibra de la existencia, al tener posesión de los tres templos, se poseía el poder de dominar el destino, el tiempo y existencia.

Ella tenía en su poder el santuario del tiempo, creo a su alrededor doce más, cada uno defendido por uno de sus generales, solo sus guardias personales conocían de la existencia del santuario, ellos sabían que si decían, referían o dejaban de entrever que sabían del templo, serían torturados, masacrados y desmembrados para ser revividos cien veces como castigo por su indiscreción, el templo de piscis tiene un hermoso pero letal jardín, la estructura de sus doce templos es simplemente imponente, existen tres jardines principales, el de cáncer, el de virgo y el de piscis, cáncer poseía el jardín de los vacíos, virgo el jardín de la inmortalidad y por ultimo piscis el jardín de sangre, todos letales.

Ella vio a sus genéreles que no se movían y de pronto uno hablo.

-creemos que nos debemos retirar, puede luchar esto perfectamente sin nosotros, usted sabe que tenemos el derecho de volver con nuestras familias.-dijo Alviare.

-dime Alviare a que familia quieres regresar cuando el primer sello este roto.-dijo una voz extranjera con tono glaciar….

* * *

><p><strong>OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DENLE SEGUIR Y FAVORITO Y POR FAVOR COMENTE PORQUE SIENTO QUE NO LES GUSTA LO QUE LLEVA LA HISTORIA Y SERIA GENIAL SABERLO PORQUE LO PODRIA RECOMPONER NO QUIERO QUE VAYA EN EL 20 O 25 Y DIGAN "OYE TU HISTORIA NO NOS GUSTA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO POR CIERTO" Y POS YO DIGO QUE ESO SI A DE AGUITAR (TRISTE CREO YA LO EXPLIQUE) PERO A LO MEJOR ES SOLO PARANOIA HAHAHAHH<strong>

**BUENO ESO ES TODO ADIOS **


	9. CAPITULO 9

**BUENO OLAA COMO ESTAN, ESTE ES UN NUEVO CAPITULO, GRACIAS A LOS QUE COMENTAN, SIGUEN Y LE DAN A FAVORITO A ESTA HISTORIA ES UN PLACER PODER ESCRIBIR PARA GENTE COMO USTEDES,**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN **

Punto de vista de nadie

Tres inmortales miraban con gran interés el intercambio entre el ex héroe del olimpo Percy Jackson y la diosa de la caza, obviamente una de las inmortales era la exnovia del general, la otra era afrodita que no podía evitar chismorrear sobre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con las relaciones y la última era sorprendentemente la madre de la arquitecto del olimpo, la mismísima reina del olimpo atenea, estaba en cuchillas en un arbusto viendo a su hijastro, ella había puesto este punto a relucir a su hija para ver si podía meter un poco de sentido en esa cabeza suya pero su argumento se descompuso rápidamente cuando Annabeth le dijo que la relación de Percy y ella era mucho más antigua que la de la reina del olimpo por lo que le importaba un pepino si eran hermanos.

Miraron como Percy con nerviosismo le pidió a artemisa si le podía enseñar tiro con arco y eso enojo un poco a Annabeth pues cuando era un semidiós nunca mostro un interés en el tiro con arco, pero se tranquilizó pensando que lady caos le mando a que aprendiera tiro con arco y por eso le pidió a la diosa del tiro con arco (N/A la verdad no sé si tenga ese título pero para el bien de mi historia ustedes digan que sí y ya) pero su maldito lado racional le dijo que si lady caos le hubiera pedido eso lo hubiera hecho con otro general o alguien de más confianza, además debería en su poderoso ejército alguien con más precisión y paciencia que la deidad de la luna.

Atenea estaba un poco fastidiada de tener que ver al hijo de su marido y su hermana como se perseguían como niños, pero si algo aprendió de tener una relación con Poseidón era comenzar a disfrutar de ese tipo de cosas que afuera parecen unas ñoñerías pero cuando te comienzan a pasar sientes que son de las mejores experiencias, ella paro su camino de pensamiento antes de que se convierta en una nueva diosa del amor, luego pensó como había aceptado venir a esta "_misión de reconocimiento"_ que su hija le había propuesto.

Luego recordó que ya le debía un favor a su hija desde el incidente con Eufrosine la diosa de la alegría, que ella había pensado que en ese entonces novio tenía una aventura, pues se sabía que el dios de los mares había estado pasando mucho tiempo en su templo, a ella su sabiduría le dijo que la estaba engañando, ella había estado tomando planificación para iniciar la nueva guerra de Troya contra Poseidón por infiel, pues ella no era Hera que se quedaba de brazos cruzados cuando su marido le ponía la cornamenta que parecía que no se podía ni poner en pie.

Pero su lado racional y analítico le dijo que tampoco lo había tomado con las manos en la masa y le pidió a su hija que le ayudara a espiar a su novio para saber qué era lo que pasaba, ella por sus horas de espiar a Poseidón supo que no la estaba engañando con la diosa de la alegría sino que estaba tomando consejos para poder empezar a superar el dolor en el que se encontraba por la pérdida de su hijo, el dios de los caballos nunca se enteró de que la guerra de Troya en su contra ya hasta tenía partidarios y tampoco supo porque por un años ares le enviaba miradas sucias, lo que si noto fue que atenea que hasta ese momento era una pareja un poco fría y distante comenzó a ser más dulce y ojala nunca se entere que él pensó eso, una mejor novia.

Y por salvar su relación atenea tenía una deuda que nunca pensó que de rodillas, oculta en un arbusto espiando a un chico pagaría, pero pues la visa te da sorpresas, un gruñido de si hija saco a atenea de sus pensamientos. Volteo la cara para ver a su hermana con las manos enrolladas en las de Percy ayudando a que el arco se pueda estabilizar en sus manos, y por la cara que ponía su hija al ver esto enserio estarían un buen rato en esto…

Salto de línea

Punto de vista nadie.

-dime a que casa piensas regresar cuando el primer sello este roto.-dijo una voz extranjera con tranquilidad, los tres generales pudieron ver a el general de piscis jugando con una rosa en sus manos. Los tres se estremecieron ante la mención de la caída del sello, pues nunca habían estado cerca de poder derrocar el primer sello, los sellos eran cuatro, cada uno con un elemento distinto, tierra, agua, fuego y aire, tres generales se supone cuidan cada sello, si caían los sellos la ciudad y el santuario perderían su comunicación, esto haría que perdieran toda la fuerza militar en la ciudad del caos, cuando la cuidad del caos sea tomada el santuario caería por si propio peso, pues sin comunicación estarían atrapados como ratas, aparte las familias Vivian en ese lugar.

-mientes, los sellos han permanecido seguros no es posible que gea y cronos tengan la suficiente fuerza.-dijo león de tauro.

-me estas llamando mentiroso león.-dijo piscis mientras se paraba enfrente del gigante que tenía a su cargo el símbolo de tauro.

-si árquelos eso es lo que te estoy llamando.-contesto encarando a el guardia del caos, si en tamaño y volumen se pensaría que tauro tenía una ventaja notable no era el caso en el poder, por las auras que despedían árquelos lo estaba embriagando con su olor, eso no paso desapercibido por el caos, ella sabía que si uno mataba a otro general sería una pena mortal, pero si el general que cayo ataco primero se consideraría en defensa propia, los tres en su guardia personal tenían la capacidad de hacer que las personas hagan su voluntad, libra con su lira podía dominar el pensamiento y las acciones, Perseo con su manejo de agua podía manipular los movimientos y circulación de alguien con solo chasquear los dedos, pero Árquelos era más letal y silencioso, solo su olor podía hacer que las emociones se maximizaran, por ejemplo si alguien estaba triste podía sumirlos en la depresión o en este caso podía hacer que su odio lo segara y cometiera una estupidez.

-Arquelós controla tu poder, no permitiré que alguien mate a un general, recuerda quien está al mando, y tu león recuerda también eso si digo que te quedas te vas a quedar entendido, no serán los primeros generales que destituyo porque no saben seguir ordenes.-contesto lady caos para poner en su lugar a los generales.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y después árquelos salió por la puerta de la sala ondeando con desdén su capa, león aunque fue el segundo en salir no fue una victoria contra el orgullo de Arquelós sino una ofensa contra la misma y era bien conocido por el bello hombre su deseo de venganza contra su orgullo.

Cuando todos los generales salieron de su sala, caos medito las palabras que se dijeron, árquelos no estaba equivocado, si el primer sello caía no habría a donde regresar, ella recordó cuando creo los sello, cada sello se le dio a proteger, en géminis, virgo, sagitario y piscis estaban los sellos, cada sello era una llave para poder comunicar el lado del santuario y la cuidad.

Tenía que ganar esta guerra para los dioses pues si los tenía a su lado podía retrasarlo un poco y con ese tiempo armar perfectamente la estrategia que necesitaría para acabar con "_**el"**_. Los trago a todos para poder asegurar que la derrota será rápida, menos de un año podía hacer que los primordiales rebeldes caigan, mientras tanto los capitanes en jefe se encargaban de la defensa de los sello, ella conocía que mientras gea no despierte, no podrá tomar posesión de su elemento debilitando en primer sello, el tierra.

Urano no tenía la suficiente fuerza para reclamar su sello, el aire, porque compartía el cielo con Zeus por lo que no podía debilitarlo, el fuego estaba a cargo de tártaro pero desde su prisión no podía hacer mucho contra este, al ser el tercero no tenia en suficiente poder para acabar con los dos sellos primeros, sin por lo menos debilitarlos no podría afectar el suyo y por último el agua no tenía un primordial en su contra, ponto no aria nada contra ese sello, pero caería porque al estar en ese punto abran corrompido el santuario y seria por si solo débil para sostener el santuario del tiempo, sería el fin de su ejército.

Esa era una de las tres razones para traer a todos los generales a la tierra, no quería decirles de la situación porque se querrían regresar a defender el santuario la mayoría tenían familias en el santuario y no permitirían que alguien pusiera en riesgo la paz que tenían sus familias. Tendría que tener mucha paciencia para aguantar las majaderías de sus generales…

Punto de vista luke.

Yo regrese por Annabeth, eso era algo que desde que morí lo sabía, yo vi cómo fue creciendo de una niña de siete años asustada y solo armada con un martillo, a una adolecente que era una veterana en la lucha con cuchillo que peleo como una fiera en una guerra el mismo había provocado, él le pregunto si lo amaba cuando estaba en el lecho de muerte y ella le dijo que siempre lo amo como a un hermano, él se sintió contento que no sufriría por la pérdida de un amor, y sobre todo que no estaría solo, fui a la isla de los bienaventurados y viví mi última vida, cuando regrese me ofrecieron formar parte del ejercito de Urano, forme parte como silena y charles, junto con Bianca, zoe y varios semidioses muertos en las filas de ese ejército, hace aproximadamente un año recibimos la visita de un ser, se presentó como atirde de cáncer un general de un ejército poderosísimo nos contó de su plan para derrotar a los primordiales, nosotros al principio no quisimos participar pues como la mayoría teníamos nuestros resentimientos o promesas con los titanes.

Nos concedió un vistazo a la vida en el olimpo, había cambia, al principio amenazamos de mentiroso al general, pero cuando vimos que era real no lo podíamos creer, la razón por la que me revele contra el olimpo era que ignoraban a los mestizos pero por lo que vi eso ya era cosa del pasado. Zoe vio que la casa tenía un buen funcionamiento y se mostró satisfecha de las nuevas leyes que las regían, cada uno fue viendo que las promesas titánicas era un engaño, Bianca quería solo matar a los miembros de este ejercito pues le mintieron con promesas vanas de que vería a su hermano, lo encontró saliendo con la teniente de las cazadoras y siendo el primer hijo de hades en ser aceptado en todos lados, no visto como un inadaptado sino como un héroe y dios que no temían, sino que respetaban.

El plan era bastante simple, no pondrían en riesgo sus vidas pasando información, no era necesario, servirían como un comunicador, un localizador de las fuerzas de caos. Ellos como capitanes y lugartenientes, sabían dónde estaban las fuerzas, no alertarían a los dioses, o mandarían mensajes, eso sería riesgoso y como les había dicho el general no necesitaban que ellos fueran torturados por nada, lo único que tenían que hacer era una plegaria.

Cuando ellos estuvieran un punto donde seria de control para los primordiales harían un juramento como el del rio estigia pero en el nombre del caos, al igual que la ninfa del rio que sabe dónde se encuentra cada semidiós y ser mitológico que jura por su nombre, el caos también sabría el punto donde se encuentra el que juro, después llegaría un general o una fuerza del olimpo y tomaría el control de dicha ciudad, lo que harían para sacar a los infiltrados era algo que nunca harías con los aliados cosa que mataría toda sospecha de que ellos eran contrarios.

Después de hacer el juramento, ellos serían asesinados en batalla…..

**BUENO ESE ES EL FIN DE UN CAPITULO MAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO COMENTEN POR FAVOR Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

**ESO ESO ESO ESTO AMIGOS HAHAHAHHA**


	10. CAPITULO 10

**HOLA COMO ESTAN, NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR SOLO QUE ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO ESTO ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE VER QUE MAS DE 3000 PERSONAS HAN VISTO ESTO ESO ES ALGO QUE ENSERIO NO PENSE QUE PASARIA Y QUIERO DECIR QUE ESAS MAS DE 3000 PERSONAS YA SE GANARON EL CIELO HAHAHAH**

**BUENO YA SE LA SABEN COMENTE, SUGERENCIAS, ANIMOS, DESACUERDOS, NUMEROS DE HERMANAS HAHAHAHA YA PUES NO**

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN **

* * *

><p>Punto de vista de nadie<p>

Dos hombres están ocultos en las sombras desde un callejón en la moderna ciudad de Roma, ambos aprendieron a ocultarse y poder permanecer en esta posición por mucho tiempo, están enfrente de una casa donde ellos habían podido rastrear a un sujeto qué según lady caos, ellas les conto que cáncer había contactado espías, esos espías tenían relación con los olímpicos desde las dos guerras en las que Perseo estuvo involucrado, caos le aconsejo no decir nada de esa información, no quería que Percy se sintiera mal porque uno de sus viejos amigos estén ahora trabajando para él lado malo, según lo que acordó con ellos uno de ellos tenía que morir hoy, según le explicaron el espía rezaría en su nombre en alguna parte de roma, con la ayuda de su rastreador escamoso pudieron dar con esta dirección, asegurar la ciudad para hipo de capricornio ya no era una opción, esto le preocupo porque estaba seguro de que lady caos lo sabía. Al principio pensó que solo tenía que resguardar el perímetro, para su fortuna en espía le dijo a cáncer como comandaría a sus fuerzas para que quedaran en una lamentable emboscada, tendría que ser rápido porque esta sería la primera muestra de el ejercito del caos como aliado de los olímpicos, según los espías, tenían la esperanza de que los gigantes/titanes se dieran cuenta de que el caos se estaba entrometiendo en su conflicto cuando más de la mitad estuviera evacuado

Los dos generales tanto el de capricornio como el de leo habían llegado desde hace unas tres horas, cáncer no estaba en la zona de Italia, él había ido obedientemente al necro manteo en Epiro para poder hacer más fuertes sus líneas de batalla.

Cuando chimuelo sintió que ese era el lugar de una gran cantidad de agua poderosas según el informe del caos Bianca di angeló tenía el comando de esta avanzada por ser italiana, podía camuflarse sin ningún problema pues aunque ella era de la época donde estalló la segunda guerra mundial conocía según el informe roma como la palma de su mano.

Punto de vista de Bianca di angeló.

Estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de seguridad, donde tártaro me dijo había un túnel que daba directo a los canales donde en la guerra gigante había estado la atenea pártenos, ella como la mayoría del ejército titán/gigante tenía acceso a este lugar, ella sólo había visto el palacio de la noche y el palacio del tártaro. No le gustaron ningunos de esos lugares en la mayoría del tiempo ella misma se dio valor repitiéndose a sí misma que era por Nico. Si hubiera sabido la verdad desde el principio.

Sabía que era demasiado riesgoso traicionar a los gigantes lleve a visto lo que se le hacía a los detractores y comenzó a tener nervios el plan era bastante simple, cuando llegará a la ciudad que se me asignan rezaría al caos en el momento en el que lo creyó oportuno y después uno de los generales me mataría en combate.

Recordé cuando cáncer me dijo cómo me sacarían de la zona de guerra.

Flashback.

–bueno, cuando llegues a la ciudad a la que te han asignado rezaras al caos, entendido.-dijo cáncer.

–Deberíamos encontrar otro modo para contactarnos, desde la fortaleza de los titanes es demasiado riesgoso.-dije con un poco de miedo de las consecuencias que traería al descubrir a un traidor en fortaleza titán.

-No te preocupes nadie podrá interceptar este sueño no te encuentras en el dominio de Hipnos ni de ningún dios estás en un estado que conoces bastante bien.- le dijo cáncer.

Al principio no entendía a lo que se refería con estado al que conducía bastante bien, luego percibir el hormigueo de siempre, el que obtenía cada vez que estaba en contacto con mis poderes de la muerte, sentí algo que pensé nunca volvería a sentir, algo que los titanes le prometieron nunca volvería a experimentar, ella estaba muerta, su cuerpo estaba claramente la fortaleza titánica pero su alma estaba en un lugar distinto miró a su alrededor y de pronto deslumbró un jardín hermoso eran rosas claveles árboles, poseedores de una belleza rara, todas las plantas eran de color negro brillante, el pastor a verde pero seguía teniendo ese aire siniestro.

-El jardín de los vacíos un lugar hermoso no te parece.- le introdujo cáncer y la verdad en honor a mi lado como hija de hades el lugar era simplemente encantador, debo admitir que todo el aire me enamoro no era de las hijas más notables en la cuestión de aprecias el lado oscuro de las cosa pero el poder de este jardín era simplemente revitalizante para mis fuerzas de la muerte, me dio un escalofrió en la columna vertebral pues este lugar claramente tenia vida propia.

No te preocupes el lugar atrae almas y gente viva a su antojo, el jardín está en el santuario del caos una vez terminada tu misión con el tártaro estás en el lugar a dónde te dirigirás.- le siguió instruyendo.

-Cómo llegar a este lugar si no estoy equivocada lo puedo ver porque estoy muerta.- en este momento tuve esa duda, tal vez me diría una forma de escapar y poder dirigirme a este lugar, él solo me sonrió y dijo unas palabras que me helo la sangre.

-Eso es porque cuando termines con el tártaro deberás de estar muerta.-dijo y obviamente sentido terror.

Fin del flashback.

Pensé que nos estaban traicionando pero cuando me explico el plan tuve que admitir que era bastante ingenioso, cada uno moriría valientemente en combate contra uno de los generales todavía no conocía a alguien diferente a cáncer que tuvieras rango de general del caos pero según el plan tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas.

Día del combate de los tres grandes contra piscis

Se me convocó a la sala del trono de los primordiales, entre por las grandes puertas y me arrodille muy tranquilamente ante ambos, Urano y tártaro, ellos me dieron un asentimiento de cabeza y continuaron con los puntos que se tratarían en aquel concilio de guerra, cuando transcurrió toda la reunión, se me indicó que tenía que tomar posesión de esta ciudad, Roma, la entrada al tártaro se encuentra aquí me comento Urano y su compañero solo sonrió ante la mención de su lugar de tortura, cuando terminó toda la reunión los primordiales se marchara a la ciudad de Budapest en Rusia, algo grande están tramando allí, me asegure de que nadie me oyera y en voz baja comenzó con el juramento que según el general daría una señal segura y sin interrupciones del mensaje que daría y en voz susurrante deje el juramento en nombre del caos.

-Roma mi señora, es en roma...

Punto de vista de vista Percy.

En el ejército del caos nunca puede dominar un arco de manera correcta, después de pasar algo de tiempo, note que artemisa estaba en una forma de 18 años que no pude evitar ver, no de una manera acosadora o una de lujuria sino más bien, notando sus hermosos ojos color plata o su cabello que a decir verdad era bellísimo le llegaba hasta la espalda de un color castaño que enmarcaba su rostro, si bien antes como semidiós no había podido mirar a la diosa más de tres veces, siempre tuve un respeto por ella era de las más justas, lamentablemente su feminismo en exceso era una de las razones por las que seguía siendo una diosa con bastante perjuicio, cuando regrese noté que es el perjuicio había desaparecido en su mayoría, ya no odiaba a todos los hombres por el simple hecho de serlo. Sino que odiaba a los correctos, a los que eran de verdad unos completos cerdos, note que a los hombres buenos, que si existen en el mundo los empezó a dejar en paz ya no los clasificaba a todos por igual, quiero algo que me alegra el corazón.

-bueno Percy, tienes que separar un poco más las piernas para tener estabilidad.-dijo artemisa y me saco de mi ensoñación.

-esta bien.-dije y separe mis piernas, esto es mas difícil de lo que recordaba, la verdad prefiero la espada porque no hay necesidad de tener tanto control de dirección, la espada se me da por naturaleza.

-mira ya desacomodaste las manos.-dijo ella mientras se trasladaba a la parte de atrás y envolver sus manos en las mías dejando en la posición correcta mi cuerpo.

-vez esta es la posición, ahora solo respira y deja ir la flecha con los tres dedos que la estas sujetando.-me instruyo y yo seguí las instrucción al pie de la letra. La flecha voló directa a la diana y cayo justo en el centro.

Solté un grito de victoria y me di la vuelta para ver a artemisa que me sonrió y de pronto me abrazo de la emoción, yo registe unos segundos después que estaba abrazando a la espectacular diosa virgen de la caza pero sus brazos eran demasiado cómodos, era como si encajáramos y estuviéramos ellos el uno para el otro.

Después de unos momentos nos separamos algo torpes y sonrojándonos, yo un poco por el abrazo y otro por los pensamientos.

Perseo Jackson.- tienes mucho que explicar….

* * *

><p><strong>QUIEN SERA?<strong>

**LEAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PARA AVERIGUARLO **

**NO COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS ESAS COSAS SON DEL DIABLO**

**BYE SE ME CUIDAN CAMACONES Y CHAMACONAS **


	11. NOTA DE AUTOR

hola como están esta es una nota de autor lo siento pero creo que después del descontrol en el que se han sumido mis historias simplemente no puedo seguir así, no se espanten no las estoy dejando ni pienso hacer esas pausas de seis meses, lo que quiero decir que voy a tomar una historia y me voy a centrar en ella hasta tener un gran a veces porque no puedo escribir todo al mismo tiempo, un aplauso a los que tienen el tiempo, yo no puedo dividirme entre la escuela, amigos, salidas, tareas, familia y deportes.

lo lamento enserio pero la vida social es importante, no digo que sea un tipo de cientos de amigos ni el más popular porque sería mentira, soy un chico típico con un grupo de amigos y amigas, no le hablo a todos pero trato de llevar la fiesta en paz, nadie se mete conmigo ni yo me meto con nadie, espero no se ofenda nadie lo digo de todo corazón, pero algunas de las personas que conozco que saben que escribo en esta página (no lo divulgo, a casi nadie le digo, no es que me avergüenza simplemente no tenemos una plática porque casi ninguno de mis amigos lee en estos sitios) los que saben porque me comentan de la página son tipo, tímido, emo, otaku y si ustedes son ese tipo no tengo nada contra ustedes solamente que son más libres de tiempo porque sus grupos de amigos entonan en lo que hacen aquí y hasta se dan ideas, yo tengo que hacer hoyos en la agenda para escribir, incluso en la madrugada.

Pero hablando enserio tienen que admitir que la mayoría entran en este sitio porque buscan anime, aficionados a libros y eso porque viendo la página son lo más popular y con mayor variedad de historia, es raro encontrar gente que no le guste (yo soy uno) esos géneros, si yo les contara como encontré esta página es creo de las cosas más vergonzosas.

La historia es graciosa en cierto grado, un amigo que es otaku me dijo que había un sitio donde puedes encontrar historia eróticas bastante pasadas (buenas, emocionante, cabronas) el tipo era de los que suelta datitos como esos a cada rato, como "estamos platicando de futbol y de repente -oigan sabían que en Japón hay un bosque de los suicidios.- y todos nos quedamos como que pedo con ese wey (expresión mexicana para que le pasa a ese tipo)" y pues me dijo de la nada

-sabias que en fanfiction existen historias como de Poseidón echando un palo (expresión vulgar para tener relaciones sexuales) con atenea, a ti te gusta Percy Jackson no?.-

y yo me quede medio incómodo y le dije

-órale si soy un fan de Percy Jackson y no pos esta raro, debe ser medio intenso con lo de su rivalidad y eso no.-dije intentado sonar intrigado.

-sí y de otros como Annabeth y esos deberías verlo y también yaoi.-

-tal vez luego, pero yo no le hago a eso de hombres con hombres.-le dije y como que le roge con la mira a un amigo para que me sacara de la conversación, por suerte me llamo para algo.

lo malo es que una semana después me mando un link de esta página ya con la parte de filtros en m y atenea y Poseidón seleccionados y pos me entro la curiosidad y dije que tan malo puede ser.

Me leí unos dos o tres y aunque eran en ingles manejo el idioma desde los 7 años así que soy fluido aparte de ser poliglota porque hablo también italiano y portugués el italiano con fluidez y el portugués en un 60% pero al no ser lengua materna me costó algo imaginarme la escena porque se me iba la onda cuando no reconocía algunas palabras mal escritas y como que te sacaba de ambiente. Después descubrí que no era una página erótica sino un foro de historias de distintos géneros y comencé a buscar historias al azar y me volví fan de la página.

asi que esa es la historia de cómo me entere ya hace más de un año pero me anime a escribir hace unos dos y pues como ya nos desviamos del tema, eso es lo malo de la hiperactividad se divaga y se te va la onda a veces bueno solo quería comentarles eso.

la historia en la que voy a trabajar permanente hasta que se acabe es en how to train your dragon "dos rubias y un hipo" porque es la que está más cerca de acabar, la historia de percy jackson "los generales del caos" y la lectura son proyectos de camino largo tengo planes para seguirlos por un largo rato ASI que espero tener la de how to train your dragon acabada para mediados de diciembre y poner a votación cual quieren que inicie si los generales o la lectura.


End file.
